Las travesuras de Zabini y Nott
by Andrea Silveira
Summary: ¿Escuchaste el rumor? Dicen que Draco es gay... la otra noche lo encontraron con otro chico... ¡Besándose! ¡Es un príncipe gay! Al otro lado del salón dos serpientes se reían de sus travesuras.
1. Introducción

**¿Escuchaste el rumor?**

**.**

**.**

**Versión Extendida**

**.**

**.**

**Introducción a las travesuras de Nott y Zabini**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

* * *

A pesar de ser un Slytherin él tenía un lado amable y cariñoso. Sí, él solo se autoproclamaba ser así, pero para ojos de los de Gryffindor él solo era otro amigo malvado y cruel del príncipe de su casa. ¿Su nombre? Quizás lo conozcas, sobretodo porque su padre trabajo con el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Ah, y sin olvidar que hace unas semanas hizo unas cuantas maldades que merecen ser recordadas.

* * *

Un estornudo.

Era la tercera vez que Ron estornudaba dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor. Tanto Harry como Hermione se alejaban cada vez más del pelirrojo para evitar contagiarse.

-Ah, chicos se pasa.-protestó Ron.

-Lo siento Ron, es solo que se acercan los exámenes y no quiero enfermarme-se disculpó Hermione mientras apilaba una gran cantidad de libros en la mesa.

-Aichh, ¿en serio Herms? Sabelotodo.-murmuro ron enojado y adolorido.

Harry empezó a reírse.

-Ya Ron, solo es verdad, no quiero reprobar en la época de exámenes.-opino Harry.

-Está bien, trátenme como una plaga.-se fue a un rincón triste, allá en la típica esquina.

Harry y Hermione empezaron a reírse de su amigo pelirrojo.

-Vamos chicos, ya es tarde tenemos que ir a clase.-dijo Harry. Herms rápido guardo todas sus cosas junto con Ron y el trio dorado fue a su clase.

* * *

Sí, él estaba cómodo en el sofá de la sala común de Slytherin, más que su aclamado amigo serpiente llamado Draco Malfoy, él era el inteligente de ahí. Lo era y podía comprobarlo una y otra vez. Ya estaba casi por dormirse cuando entro la imponente serpiente verde y plateada. En su interior se rio, todavía recordaba lo que sucedió hace unas pocas semanas atrás. La época en la que el orgullo de Malfoy cayó en picada.

Draco se acercó silenciosamente como toda serpiente hace. Agarró un libro que estaba asentado en la mesa, lo hojeo y enseguida puso una cara de oscura maldad… él sonrió. Acto seguido le tiró el libro en la cara del chico que quería dormir sin preocupaciones.

-Suficiente sueño Nott. Tenemos clase, no me hagas esperar.-dijo Draco y se volteó a irse.

De la habitación salía Zabini de mala gana, no quería tener clase y menos con los de Gryffindor pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería reprobar.

Nott se maldijo internamente, luego maldijo externamente a Malfoy.

-Que gay fue eso Malfoy.-respondió Theodore Nott. Sí, le dijo eso, aquello en donde más le dolía.

Zabini que escuchó eso se empezó a reír en carcajadas. Malfoy lo había escuchado pero la risa de Blaise lo desencajo aún más asi que agarró una varita que estaba muy fina sentada en la mesa y se lo tiro a Blaise. El pobre Blaise ceso su risa cuando la varita le dio en la cara y para el colmo la punta le pico un ojo.

-Puta sea, maldito Malfoy solo me reía de las tonterías de Nott.-replico tratando de parar las lágrimas que se le salían por culpa de la varita que le había dejado mocho.

-¿Lloras Zabini por mí? Ah, quien lo diría…lo siento no tengo gustos para cosas feas como tu.-lo dijo Draco en un tono macabro.

Era ahora Nott quien reía a carcajadas. Malfoy lo miro amenazadoramente.

-No te hagas el santo Nott.-dijo Malfoy.-Dale vamos, ya empezó la estúpida clase.

Y así el trio plateado fue al salón de clases.

Al llegar al salón de clases con el profesor Slughorn el trio plateado y dorado habían llegado tarde. Hermione vio a Draco y se sonrojo demasiado fuerte. Tanto como Nott y Zabini la vieron de reojo ellos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Malfoy solo les dio un codazo a los dos y fueron a sentarse.

Harry y Ron apretaron los puños bien fuerte. No perdonaban lo que paso hace poco. Hermione entró primero y después le siguieron los dos.

Theodore sonreía muy radiante, si, se consideraba un genio, incluso más que Malfoy. No tanto como Granger pero si un genio en la persuasión.

Fue en aquel momento cuando Hermione recordó lo que paso hace unos días.

_Flashback_

_Escribió la última parte de su tarea y la cerro. Se sentía muy cansada de estar escribiendo y escribiendo, le fascina la tarea pero es cansado estar escribiendo. Miro a todos lados de la biblioteca, ella estaba sentada al fondo donde nadie la podía molestar._

_Suspiro y guardo sus cosas. Se despidió de la bibliotecaria y salió. _

_Hermione se consideraba responsable, atenta, inteligente, amigable. En fin ella así se consideraba, pero para sus amigos Ron y Harry ella era una exagerada, eso le molestaba a ella demasiado. Llegó a su sala común y los encontró a ambos jugando ajedrez mágico en los sillones a lado del fuego._

_-Hola.-dijo Hermione. Ron y Harry estaban tan concentrados que no la notaron.-Hola-dijo otra vez Herms._

_Ron la noto._

_-Ah, hola Hermione.-dijo Ron._

_-JACKE MATE.-Grito Harry alegre._

_-Ah, NOO, rayos.-dijo Ron decepcionado._

_-Herms, ¿has escuchado el rumor que corre por el castillo sobre el hurón?-pregunto Harry._

_-¿Cuál?-pregunto Hermione curiosa._

_-Que Draco Malfoy…. Es gay.-dijo burlonamente Harry._

_-Sí, lo he escuchado.-contesto Herms._

_-¿En serio?-el único que no lo sabía era Ron, se empezó a reír fuertemente.-¿Por qué corre ese dulce rumor?_

_-Dicen que la otra noche lo encontraron con un chico besándose.-dijo Harry.-Pero no es la primera vez según que lo encuentran así, ya van varias veces._

_-Al parecer el hurón tira al otro lado, hay que tener cuidado Harry.-se rio Ron fuertemente._

_-Es un rumor, no se sabe si es cierto.-dijo consternada Hermione._

_-Espero que sea Gay, se lo merece.-dijo Ron._

_-Opino lo mismo, pero igual ¿no será una trampa?-pregunto Harry._

_-No quiero capturarlo in fraganti, que asco.-dijo asqueado Ron._

_-Ser gay no tiene nada de malo, estamos en una época moderna, Ron, Harry no digan eso.-dijo enojada Herms._

_-Lo sabemos Herms, pero se trata del "principie de Slytherin" no lo defiendas de esa forma.-dijo enojado Harry.-Todas las niñas que se morían por el de seguro ya no quieren acercarse._

_-De seguro le dan bien duro.-dijo vulgar Ron._

_Tanto Harry como Hermione lo callaron de golpe. _

_-Pero que tonto Herms, ya me ilumine, tú lo encontraste una vez, ¿no? Entonces ¿es verdad?-dijo el azabache._

_-Eh, supongo, si estuve una vez por ahí.-dijo Herms rápido. _

_Hermione se despidió de ellos nerviosa y fue a su sala común rápido encerrándose en su habitación sin querer bajar. Últimamente aquel rumor se extendía más y más y cada vez le ponían más caramelos y miel a ese rumor. Ella sabía muy bien lo que pasaba y sentía lastima por el chico._

_Fin del flashback_

Sus amigos de verdad no sabían lo que pasaba y se divertían recordando ese rumor.

Al otro lado del salón Theodore Nott se reía solo, todos los alumnos hasta el profesor se le quedaron viendo. Él se aclaró su garganta y se puso derecho.

_Flashback_

_-¡Príncipe Gay!- se burló uno de sus compañeros por enésima vez._

_-¿Puedes callar tu maldita boca Nott?-dijo enojado Draco.- si vuelves a decir esa tontería juro que te lanzo una avada kedavra sin compasión._

_-Lo siento, yo solo me uno a todos ellos.-dijo Theodore alegremente.- Es divertido._

_-Es jugar con fuego, Nott no lo alteres-dijo Blaise. Los tres estaban sentados en la sala común de Slytherin._

_-Exacto Blaise, asi que más te vale Nott.-dijo agradecido Draco._

_-Sí, porque si no te callas Nott….Draco te va a acorralar a hacer cositas.-se burló Zabini._

_-Zabini, te estás buscando una patada en el culo.- dijo más enojado Draco._

_Se paró y dejo a esos dos idiotas. Él no lo decía tan en serio, pues sus amigos sabían la verdad tras ese rumor. Al principio él no quería ser así, no quería que pasará eso. _

_Pero ese rumor se extendió más y más por el castillo acerca de que era gay y que le encantaba que le den por detrás. Todo su orgullo fue herido, inclusive sus papás lo veían raro. Y ni hablar de las fans que era sobre los chicos gays, que siempre se acercaban a él para decirle que lo apoyaban y que se deje llevar. O las fans que lo buscaban a decirle que lo devolverían al lado correcto. Todo eso le asqueaba y le molestaba hasta territorios insospechables._

_Paro en seco antes de abrir a su habitación. Recordó aquella vez en que Susan Bones y su amiga de Hufflepuff lo encontraron en ese "acto". Recordaba sus sonrojos y sus risas, que al día siguiente se lo contaron a todo el mundo. Por supuesto él lo negaba, pero luego lo volvieron a encontrar en ese acto._

_Nott y Zabini estaban todavía en la sala común platicando. Todos sus compañeros de Slytherin se acercaban a ellos por ser los amigos de Malfoy. Siempre preguntándole si es verdad que el rubio era gay. Ellos contestaban siempre que sí, les encantaba decir eso del rubio, les inventaban historias._

_-Entonces, Zabini ¿tú también eres gay?-le pregunto una niña de tercero a Blaise._

_-Sí, claro que lo soy, siempre estoy a lado de Malfoy.-dijo riéndose Zabini._

_Nott solo veía con cara de desaprobación. A Zabini no le importaba decir que era gay, eso hacía que se acerquen más chicas tratando de devolverlo a su rumbo. _

_-Zabini, eres un maldito mentiroso.-dijo Nott molesto. Los compañeros de Slytherin se fueron riéndose de las cosas que pasaban en su sala común._

_Y así siguieron ellos dos platicando. Una plática muy interesante sobre el príncipe de Slytherin y su curioso rumor._

_Fin del flashback_

Ahí terminaron aquel recuerdo. Ahora se venía lo mejor. Nott tenía planeado otra diversión.

-Todo el mundo habla sobre eso.-dijo Draco medio enojado a Nott.-Me gustaría saber quién le dijo a Granger que era buena idea convertirse en chico.

Zabini se atraganto por un segundo, y Theodore rápido le dio unas palmadas para que se calmará, Draco los miro sospechoso.

-Zabini idiota no actúes asi.-susurro en el oído de Blaise sin que lo escuchará Malfoy.

-Ehm, ehm.-se aclaró la garganta.-No fue nada chicos, solo me atragante por la curiosidad.

Si, tal vez él se había llevado todos los créditos. Pero al final de cuentas fueron esta parejita macabra que le dio diversión a eso. Ellos, Nott y Zabini fueron los que estuvieron detrás de todo el show. Sí, ellos le dijeron a Susan y a su amiga cuyo nombre no tenían idea que pasarán por aquel pasillo porque por donde iban andaba Peeves. También le dieron la idea a la sabelotodo de Granger que se disfrazará. Pero aun no acababa la diversión, se sentían mal por Malfoy pero era lo más divertido del mundo herir el orgullo de Draco, así que al final, no se sintieron nada mal en hacer eso, a menos que se enterará Draco, él único que podía morir era Nott.

Valía la pena intentarlo. Pero antes mostrare las travesuras de Zabini y Nott hacia Malfoy y Granger.

* * *

**_Este fic sale del reto ¿escuchaste el rumor? que es un one-shot, pero me gusto la trama que haré unos capitulos más. Si leyeron el otro fic verán que falto unas escenas, con eso quiero aclarar que lo que paso al final aquí aun no ha sucedido. Veremos como los traviesos de Zabini y Nott hicieron la maldad y como ahora harán otra. No se que opinen, espero que les guste. Notaran que Nott saldrá a la pantalla mas veces con sus pensamientos todos locos junto con Zabini :)_**

**_Bueno sin más, les espero._**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)_**


	2. Entre risas

**Las travesuras de Zabini y Nott**

**¿Escuchaste el rumor? Versión extendida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**Vuelvo con el segundo capitulo :) espero que les guste, ¡seguimos abajo! :D**

* * *

-Theo, es una locura.-susurro un chico moreno a espaldas del chico mencionado.

-Cállate Zabini.-contesto Theodore.-Debe funcionar.

-Mierda Theo, lo perdí.-dijo Blaise mirando por todas partes en busca de alguien.

-No jodas.-se sobresaltó, salió de su escondite sigilosamente en busca del rubio, efectivamente habían perdido a su víctima. Tenía entre sus manos todavía la broma, unas pelotas mágicas que quienes no sabían tocarla le ponían el cuerpo de color azul.

Ya era muy tarde en Hogwarts pero para ellos dos era temprano, para ellos era el amanecer. Al principio Zabini se negó a cooperar con Theodore porque sabía que si se llegará a enterar Malfoy él con la cabeza cortada se expondría en el comedor de Malfoy Manor, como hacían con los alces y todo lo demás, simplemente disecado. Pero toda la jodida semana Theodore lo estuvo chingue y jode con que le ayudará.

Un día en que Theodore le explico lo magnifico y cómico que resultaría llenando de perlas y flores el plan, hizo que finalmente Blaise aceptara.

-Paciencia… prueban mi paciencia.-dijo un chico rubio que estaba atrás de ellos. Ellos dieron un brinco del susto.

Tanto como Blaise y Theodore no se habían dado cuenta que su presa se les escapo en un momento de despiste. Ahora su presa se convirtió en el cazador.

-Joder Draco h-h-hola.-murmuro con un tono poco convincente y tartamudo de Blaise. Theo le dio un codazo.

-¿Qué pasa hombre? ¿Qué haces a estas horas en la sala de los menesteres?-pregunto casual Theo mirando donde sea menos la cara de su amigo Draco.

-¿En serio creyeron que no me daría cuenta que este par de idiotas quería jugarme una broma?-replico Malfoy con un tono de enojo.

-Nott me arrastró yo no fui, neta.-dijo Blaise con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Tienes pruebas?-pregunto Nott a Malfoy.

-La prueba suficiente fue que te arrastres todo el tiempo con Zabini para decirle que me jueguen una broma, pero se te paso por alto no sé si por muy idiota o simplemente por ser "tu" que estaba a su lado.-se rio Malfoy de las idioteces que hacía Nott siempre.

-Pinche estúpido Nott.-se le abalanzo Zabini a Nott.

-Tranquilo Blaise ¡tú también eres un idiota en no ver a Malfoy!-dijo mientras le golpeaba la quijada a Zabini.

-¿Yo? ¡Tú siempre quieres jugar bromas a todo el mundo! ¡No olvido cuando a los muggles les hiciste esa broma del muñeco de un bebé con cicatriz y cabello naranja y llamaron a Dumbledore a que nos castigue!-le grito Zabini muy fuerte a Theo.

-¡Pero si te partías de risa mientras hacíamos eso!-se rio Nott recordando esos tiempos.

Malfoy simplemente se divertía por ver como se peleaban esos dos siempre. Tenía razón Zabini en lo que le decía a Nott. Entre esos tres, Nott destacaba por ser un genio tramposo, le encantaba hacer bromas a todo el mundo, ese era un motivo por el cual castigaban a los tres. Otro motivo era Zabini y su perversión por todos lados, cuando le daban ganas de meterse con las chicas, ellos dos lo apoyaban y se escapaban por la noche o las chicas venían a sus dormitorios, ahí el segundo motivo por el cual los castigaban. Y el tercero era él, se destacaba por meterse en peleas todo el tiempo con los muggles, sangre sucia, sangre mestiza, sangre limpia… con todos. En especial con Potter y su sequito. Motivo por el cual los castigaban de igual manera.

Siempre eran castigados de una u otra manera. Pero lo que más le cagaba era que Nott les hacía bromas a sus propios amigos. Hoy quiso hacerle una broma a él, pero no cayó y anda tan frustrado que se desquita con Zabini.

Después de unos minutos más de pelea la pareja se había calmado y volvían a ser los mejores amigos. Draco inspeccionaba el armario evanescente cuando ellos dos se acercaron.

-¿Qué quieren par de estúpidos?-Malfoy no andaba de humor, le habían encomendado una tarea muy importante.

-Vámonos Theo, este tiene su "mes".-dijo en broma Blaise.

Theodore se revolcó de la risa, siempre Blaise salía con sus tonterías tan graciosas. Por esa razón le encantaba estar con el príncipe de su casa y el Zabini. Draco tiro una copa que tenía cerca, los miró con una mirada retadora y empezó a caminar lento hacia ellos mientras susurraba algo que no entendían.

-Me recuerda a cuando una chica encuentra a su novio que le es infiel y quiere matarlo.-dijo Theo a Blaise se dieron un "chócalas" y empezaron a reír. Retrocedían un poco lento pero Malfoy ya estaba muy cerca de ellos que salieron corriendo de la sala de menesteres asustados.

A veces ser amigo de ellos, era, agotador.

* * *

-Mañana es la salida a Hogsmeade chicos.-dijo alegre Harry dirigiéndose a Herms y Ron que estaban junto a la chimenea.

-Sí, ya tengo todo listo para la salida.-contesto Herms mientras dejaba en la mesa su libro. Se sentó correctamente en el sofá en la espera de que Harry se sentara junto a ella.

Ron había dado su último bocado del dulce que se había robado del gran comedor a la hora de la cena.

-Quiero comer ahí.-dijo finalmente Ron.

-¡Dios, Ron solo sabes comer!-grito enojada Herms por su amigo. Le molestaba que solo pensará en eso cuando pueden pensar en comprar libros.

-Déjalo ser Herms, ya se arrepentirá cuando este hecho un gordo y no entre ni en su propia casa.-dijo en broma Harry. Se rieron de él.

-Chicos se pasan…-dijo Ron- pero me vale.

-A ti todo te vale Ron.-entró la hermana pequeña de Ron, Ginny Weasley.

Al verla entrar Harry se sonrojo y empezó a ponerse nervioso. Herms lo noto y empezó a reírse en silencio, se levantó del sofá y dejo que Ginny se sentará a lado de Harry. Pero no fue la única que noto como se puso Harry, Ron tal vez era un tonto pero se daba cuenta de eso. Se puso serio y se sentó en medio de los dos. Ginny se molestó que se haya puesto su hermano ahí y estaba a punto de replicarle cuando Herms se le adelanto.

-¡Mueve tu trasero de ahí!-se acercó de un golpe y con una mano lo movió de ahí.

Ron gritaba de dolor, mientras era arrastrado de ahí. Ginny y Harry se rieron luego se pusieron nerviosos de nuevo.

-Ron, deja que tú hermana este con Harry.-dijo Hermione apartada de esa parejita melosa.

-Son celos de hermano Hermione.

-¡Pero es tu amigo!-grito enojada Herms.

-Ya sé, ash, ok.- se fue molesto al dormitorio de chicos.

-Hombres.-frunció el ceño y decidió ya calmarse, regreso a buscar sus cosas en la mesa, se despidió de ellos y fue al dormitorio. Había ahorrado estos meses para la visita a Hogsmeade para comprar sus libros favoritos. Solo esperaba que nada ni nadie en el mundo le arruinarse mañana. Sobre todo por el trio plateado de Slytherin. Los triple problemas, los tres motivos, como solían llamarlos todos, pero para ella eran simplemente su contraparte del trio dorado, el trio plateado.

* * *

-Mañana vamos a Hogsmeade, hey Blaise ¿y si le jugamos una broma a la sabelotodo?-pregunto Nott mientras estaban de regreso a su sala común después de la correteada que les dio Draco.

-¿A la Granger?-preguntó.

-Obvia cabeza hueca.-dijo Theo algo harto de que su amigo no entienda.

-Ay, perdón serpiente albina.-replico algo dolido.

-Es que dios Blaise te pasas de pendejo.

-Ya me indigne.-dijo enojado Blaise montándole una escenita a Theo.

Theo carraspeó, tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Se rio en ver como Blaise se iba como toda una colegiala indignada de que le hayan propuesto algo indecente.

-Bueno basta de dramas que no te va Blaise, ¿se la jugamos?-dijo por fin Theo.

Blaise se volteó y se cruzó de brazos pensando.

-Escúchate Nott "¿se la jugamos?" no sabía que tenías esos gustitos con la ratona.-respondió maliciosamente.

Nott se sonrojo fuertemente.

-¿Qué mierda dices? Claro que no, joder Blaise, me equivoque en mi pregunta.-se aclaró la garganta pero antes de completar su pregunta se le vino a la mente algo mejor.

Se acercó a la ventana que daba a las afueras del castillo, todavía no habían llegado a su sala común.

-Mi estimado joven Zabini.-dijo formalmente Nott.

Blaise le siguió la corriente.

-Sí, su alteza.-se arrodillo y bajo la cabeza como a la espera de sus órdenes.

Los cuadros no estaban dormidos, desde hace un rato veían y escuchaban atentamente lo que hacían ese par. Siempre los observaban todos los días, haciendo sus bromas, riéndose con ellos de sus travesuras a los demás alumnos del colegio, hasta había veces que cooperaban con ellos tanto en decirles a las víctimas que vayan a tal lugar o en que los encubrían diciéndoles que no lo vieron u otras cosas.

-Mira plebeyo, tengo una excelente broma. Pero eso involucra a mi otro estimado amigo, el rubio.-dijo mientras se revisaba sus uñas en la espera que contestará el plebeyo de Zabini.

-¿Al rubio? Pero alteza, eso es jugar con fuego. Nos puede matar.-dijo no convencido de intentar de nuevo una broma a su amigo.

-¡Tiene que caer en una Blaise! ¿No te frustra Blaise? El que no cae últimamente, además va tanto para Draco como Granger.

-Tienes razón, ese hurón tiene que caer. Entiendo Theo, a darle con todo.-contesto finalmente convencido Blaise.

Theo sonrió y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara, cerraron su trato. Mientras retornaban de nuevo a la sala común, Theo le contaba su nuevo plan para mañana en Hogsmeade. Cuando termino Blaise dio brincos de alegría, esa si era una buena broma para Malfoy Granger, pues al final ambos sabían que había en el castillo chicos y chicas que decían que ellos harían "buena pareja" "un sangre limpia con una sangre sucia" esa tenía que ser buena. Lo sentían por lo que viviría el rubio mañana pero tenían que herir un poquitín el orgullo de Malfoy.

Para desgracia de Theo su plan tomaría un rumbo extraño ese día. Pero aprovecharía al máximo ese evento.

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews n.n**

**Gracias porque apoyen a esta historia :333333**

**en serio gracias :3**

**seremoon: Gracias nena espero que este gustando esta historia xD si son muy malosos esos dos :9**

**Sly Jeagerjaques : igual a mi me encantan cuando tienen esa personalidad, los encuentro cómicos y malosos xD**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo C:**


	3. Temporal

**Las travesuras de Zabini y Nott**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Random Night**

**.**

**.**

Un día en la noche cualquiera:

Se vio cruzar una sombra oscura veloz en medio de la noche. Los alumnos que estaban todavía despiertos se miraron entre si confundidos y sorprendidos por lo que acaban de ver: Una serpiente vestida con una pijama de ositos. Pero, sabían bien que aquella serpiente era diferente a todos los de Slytherin es cierto que, el es muy orgulloso de su casa y normalmente lo admiraban, pero había noches que, se ponía en duda esa gran admiración de la serpiente. Decidieron ignorar el hecho de que ese moreno entrará al dormitorio de Theodore Nott.

Estaba en su quinto sueño cuando un bulto cayó a su lado provocando que casi se asfixiara, si algo que odiaba Theodore Nott es que le interrumpan sus sueños. Volteó a ver lo que estaba en su espalda, era nada mas ni nada menos que su compañero de casa y travesuras Zabini Blaise. El insoportable Blaise, en serio ese chico era como una garrapata.

—¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí BLAISE?—estaba cansado.

—¡Quiero dormir esta noche aquí!—le dijo con un puchero.

—¿Y como por que?—abrió mas sus ojos al ver lo que vestía Blaise.—¿Qué onda con esa vestimenta de cuarta que tienes Blaise?

—Es uno de mis tesoros...—dijo en voz baja y ocultándose como una colegiala con la almohada tapando su cara.

Theo rodó los ojos de fastidio.

—Tengo miedo de dormir en mi cuarto.—le respondió finalmente.

—¿Y?—dijo en obviedad.—¿y a mi que me importa si te orinas de miedo en tu cuarto?

—Una serpiente anda de mal humor hoy...—musitó con una voz siniestra y ocultándose bajo la sabanas.—Si me encuentra estoy jodido, Theo.

Nott supo en ese momento que su amigo había dicho o hecho una pendejada. Sin apuros ni tapujos lo echo de la cama, si él venía no quería hacerse responsable también.

Afuera en la sala común, los alumnos que habían visto a Zabini cruzar como un perro que manda al diablo, ahora se deleitaban al ver semejante serpiente con un ¿disfraz de conejo? entrar a la habitación de Zabini molesto, como un alma que le manda el diablo. Pero pocos segundos después salio de la habitación haciendo rabias, el rubio los miró y ellos sabían a quien buscaban y señalaron la habitación de Nott.

Unos minutos después salio Zabini chillando como una niña de la habitación y dirigirse hacia algún lado de la sala común, si saldría de la casa significaba un castigo ¿qué era mejor que te castre tu amigo por hacerle esa broma o un castigo de los profesores? En definitiva, un castigo es mil veces mejor.

Se vio como un rubio lo perseguía hasta la entrada de la sala común, así aprendería su lección Zabini, lo vio perderse en la oscuridad de los pasillos. Vio a los alumnos que lo observaban y lanzo miradas asesinas del tipo ¿Qué mierda ven? ¿Quieren un beso? y se fue a su habitación cerrándola de un portazo.

Mientras tanto, Theodore Nott dormía plácidamente en la comodidad de su cama.

* * *

**Subo este capítulo para eliminar el aviso que había escrito antes :) espero que les guste n.n**


	4. Comprando

**Las travesuras de Zabini y Nott**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Sigamos con las aventuras de este par intrépido!**

* * *

—Tss, tss... —se escuchó un sonido proveniente en una esquina.

Fred tocó a su hermano y señalo la esquina. Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo, y avanzaron sigilosamente sin que nadie los viera.

—Aquí están. —Fred sacó unos caramelos de verdad y un pergamino inservible. —Son 10 sickles por el caramelo y un galeón por el pergamino. —Se lo entregó al muchacho de cabello negro.

—Ok, ya estás. —los agarró y le dio unas palmadas. Los gemelos se rieron, ellos eran de sus proveedores de estupideces a Nott y Blaise. —Blaise dale el dinero., a la de ya.

—¿Qué te pasa, bro? —dijo indignado. —No acordamos que YO daría el dinero.

—Deja de ser un marica, y dáselo Blaise. —le dijo. —el dinero va y viene pero las reacciones de Granger y el oxigenado no…

Blaise rio. —¡Esa esta buena! Tómalo gemelo uno. —se refería a Fred.

—¡Avísenme cuando se lo hagan! —les dijo George. —¡Queremos ver sus reacciones!

—Lo haremos. —les contestó Nott alegre. Los cuatro miraron a todos lados y se escabulleron tal cual ladrones, como si estuvieran haciendo un delito.

En camino a la sala común en las mazmorras ellos observaban sus hermosas herramientas.

En ese momento Blaise paró en seco y susurró—¿Crees que Malfoy nos dé putazos?

—A Granger quizá. —dijo Nott inseguro. —Hay que hacerlo de tal manera que crean que ellos se hicieron la broma.

—¿Y crees que con lo recta que es Granger crea eso? ¿Y Malfoy? Que sabe bien que a nosotros nos gustan las bromas. —dijo sin convicción alguna. —Joder, tío. Ya estoy dudando del éxito de nuestro plan.

—No lo pienses mucho Blaise. —le contestó. —Todo es por el bien del oxigenado.

Blaise rio, Nott pensaba y sabía muy bien que su amigo Blaise era fácil de convencer, bastaba unas palabras dulces que dijera y lo acompañaba. Aunque casi siempre a Blaise le tocaba todo lo malo cuando los descubrían, pues a Nott era difícil cacharlo ya que era muy aplicado en cuestión de estudios, algo que Zabini no era.

Todavía era de noche, tenían que planificarlo bien ya que tenían las herramientas necesarias para llevarla a cabo.

* * *

**Muy corto perdón XD pero es para que sepan que no lo tengo abandonado :C**

**En esta ocasión es sobre las herramientas de Nott y Zabini.**

**La historia tiene casi como protagonistas a este estúpido y bromista par, en las que sin querer envuelven en sus travesuras al rubio y a Granger.**

**Su blanco favorito es su amigo Draco.**

**espero que les haya gustado y todavía sigan la historia XD**

**La verdad es que me encanta escribir sobre ellos, darle esa personalidad de malosos y eso que se juntan con los gemelos que son sus cómplices osea sus proveedores XD**

**Bueno sin más!**

**Nos vemos n.n**


	5. Hogsmeade PARTE I

**Las travesuras de Zabini y Nott**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**Hogsmeade PARTE I**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopsis:** ¿Escuchaste el rumor? Dicen que Draco es gay...la otra noche lo encontraron con otro chico... ¡Besándose! Al otro lado del salón dos serpientes se reían de sus travesuras.

**¡ADVERTENCIA! Esta historia no es apta para personas inocentes y menores de edad. Si lo lees es baja tu propia responsabilidad. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas subidas de tono :D**** No me responsabilizó si ellos te juegan una broma.**

**Rating:** T por el momento quizá más adelante se convierta en M.

**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de la gran JK Rowling yo solo juego con sus hermosos personajes en mi historia.

**Nota:** Lo siento por decir muchas babosadas, pobre nott y zabini xD

No**ta 2: **Notaran que me encanta enfocarme en esas encantadoras serpientes?

**Anteriormente:** Zabini y Nott siguen en su plan de hacerle broma al rubio y a Granger. Se reunieron con los gemelos para contrabandear dulces, si, dulces.

* * *

"Ya era de mañana y todos lo sabían, se encontraban entusiasmados por la llegada de la gran salida de sus vidas por única vez y a tan solo unos cuantos pasos del castillo… como todos los años. A la vieja Hogsmeade en donde la unica diversion es pasarsela bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla en la taberna de las Tres Escobas, saborear dulces en Honeydukes o jugar en la nieve de Hogsmeade que no es distinta a la de Hogwarts. Siempre una típica salida de unas cuantas horas, pero igual iban los profesores lo cual era muy desaprovechoso al sentir las serias miradas de vigilancia, se sentía como unos putos pájaros en una jaula. Claro, solo esta vez cambiara un poco, esta vez tenían una mejor diversión."

Si, ese era el pensamiento de Theodore Nott. Quien se encontraba en el sofá recostado en su totalidad, tenía la palma de su mano tapando las luces que emitía la mazmorra. A sus lados, estaba cuchicheando los alumnos al pasar… los slytherins eran distintos a las otras casas. No estaban tan emocionados, no eran como los estúpidos gryffindors y sus chillidos y tampoco como los ravenclaws que iban solo para comprar libros. ¿Había otra casa? Naah no había mas.

Espero que este casi vacía la sala para poder levantarse en busca de su amigo.

"¡Maldición! Otro miserable día…" eran los pensamientos de un joven que se encontraba entre una montaña de sabanas, ya que vivir en las mazmorras implicaba un frío atroz junto con el pinche lago. Si, su emblema de Slytherin era una serpiente pero no significaban que eran de sangre fría. "…Hay algo de calor"

Alguien toco la puerta.

—¿Quién? —preguntó a duras penas Zabini al fondo de su sabana.

—Nott. —contestaron al otro lado. —Vamos ya.

—Ni madres—dijo malhumorado. —¡Quiero dormir! Déjame en paz serpiente.

—¿No vas a salir? —dijo divertido. —¿Me divertiré solo viendo la broma? —rió.

Blaise abrió sus ojos por un segundo, al instante los cerro porque rozaron con la sabana. Nott pudo escuchar una maldición.

Theodore sin previo aviso abrió la puerta y se encontró ante un santuario infernal, por todos lados había velas encendidas. Parecía una puta calefacción, como si estuviera adentro de un volcán y no en una simple habitación. ¿Es normal? Claro que si, para Zabini. Nott empezó a sudar como cerdo.

—¡JODER! —gritó Nott. —Blaise ¿te quieres cocinar? ¿Debería preparar los platos? Creo que si sigo aquí seré una serpiente frita.

Blase se destapo y le lanzo una sonrisa. —¡Oh que hambre! ¡Si quiero comerlo!

Theodore lo miro con cara de asco—Que caníbal eres.

En respuesta Blaise rio fuertemente, acto seguido se levanto y tiro al suelo toda la montaña de sabanas, se dio un rápido estirón y fue a cambiarse. Mientras tanto Nott aprovechó a apagar las velas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Voy a buscar los ingredientes para la broma. —anunció y salio en dirección a su cuarto.

Hoy iba a ser un gran día.

—Oye, Nott. —le dijo Draco al verlo salir despreocupado de la habitación de Blaise. —Por fin te encuentro. ¿Y Blaise?

Nott lo había visto, se le había quedado mirando viéndolo acercarse lentamente. Le tomo unos segundos dignarse a contestar.

—Cambiándose—su tono de voz era bastante seguro. —¿Por qué serpiente albina?

—¿Tienes que preguntar? —le respondió con molestia—¿No son mis amigos? No voy a ir solo a Hogsmeade.

—Tienes a Pansy—se cruzó de brazos con aburrimiento. —Y a los cabezas huecas de Vicent y el otro.

—¡Ni mierda! —retrocedió un poco con asco. —Con la loca de Pansy nunca, solo me arrastraría a beber. Y los otros, simplemente no.

Nott rió.

Draco frunció el ceño—Bueno como sea, cuando salgan vayan al gran comedor ahí los esperare para ir, ¿Vale? Quiero ver que tipo de bromas saldrán hoy. —dicho esto lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Mierda.

—Claro que si hermano—Se despidió Draco y se fue. Nott se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación.

Minutos después Theo ya tenía los ingredientes y estaba a la espera de Blaise.

—¡Me lleva la madre! —se escucho el grito por toda la sala común. —No seas una nena Zabini, en serio, ya te tardaste más que una mujer.

Blaise se asomo un poco en la puerta haciéndole unas señas.

—¡Perdón! —le dijo alegremente. —Es solo que no encuentro una mejor combinación.

—No salgas con esas pendejadas. —se acercó decididamente a golpearlo. —Se supone que se va con el uniforme, estúpido.

Blaise retrocedió asustado y cerró la puerta con seguro. Después de un rato por fin salio como un pequeño ratón dispuesto a huir de la serpiente.

—No te vas a ir sin mí. —dijo con seriedad.

—Okeeei—le dijo con decepción.

Se dirigieron al gran comedor, en su camino Nott le comento que Draco quería estar con ellos. Acordaron guardarse la broma hasta que sea el mejor momento. Desayunarían e irían por fin a Hogsmeade.

* * *

Por fin habían llegado a la aburrida Hogsmeade.

—¡A ver! ¡A ver! —dijo un canturrón moreno. En sus manos cargaba una visita guiada a la hermosa Hogsmeade. — ¿Qué debemos visitar? —a su lado las otras serpientes miraban con molestia al moreno. Blaise inspeccionaba minuciosamente la guía.

—Como si nunca visitáramos al único pueblo de magia en Gran Bretaña—le comentó el pálido al pálido rubio.

—Exacto. —concordó su amigo rubio. —¿Le damos unos golpes?

—¿Una lucha a ver quien deja inconsciente a Blaise en menos de un minuto? —preguntó divertido.

Ambos rieron de su pobre amigo emocionado.

Y así, eran casi siempre las salidas a Hogsmeade del trió plateado, siempre sufría alguno de los tres.

Se puede observar a un Blaise haciendo un puchero caminando muy atrás de sus amigos, se notaba en su cabeza unos grandes chichones. Caminaba como un perrito malherido, que a cada que pasaba alguien hacia sus berrinches llorosos.

—¡QUE NO ERES UN PERRO BLAISE! —lo dijeron al unisono.

Nott y Malfoy lo ignoraban olímpicamente, entraron a la tienda de artículos de broma Zonko. Zabini no quiso entrar, se quedo afuera con un palito mientras dibujaba en la nieve. Malfoy miraba por varios estantes viendo la clase de artículos ridículos que vendían, el pensaba comprar algo para hacerle una broma y burlarse de Harry Potter y la sangre sucia.

Por su parte, Theo encontró unas tazas que muerden la nariz, se rió el sólito y decidió comprarlo para burlarse de alguien.

Junto con Malfoy pagaron sus artículos y salieron. Encontraron en el mismo lugar a Blaise, Theo se acercó y le acarició la cabeza en seña de que la salieron y los acompañara a la taberna de las Tres Escobas.

—¿Qué compraste Malfoy? —preguntó Zabini animadamente, de la nada ya se encontraba mejor. Theo le miraba con una expresión de resentimiento.

—Una varita al revés.

—¿Para que? —preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—No he pensado bien como lo voy a hacer. —les comento. —Pero quiero que lo tenga San Potter y que caiga en la broma.

—¡Que malévolo! —susurro Blaise malvadamente.

—Draco, no quiero ser mala onda…—comenzó a decir Nott. —Pero eres pésimo para eso, no creo que caigan ¿sabes?

—Para eso los tengo a ustedes. —rebatió.

—Buen punto. —concordó.

Entraron a la taberna y buscaron una perfecta mesa, como era típico, la encontraron junto a lado de una ventana. Sin temor y sin vergüenza patearon a unos ¿Hufflepuffs? Irrelevantes para que les dieran la mesa y asi fue. Se sentaron con sus aires de superioridad.

Se acercó alguien a recoger sus ordenes.

—Tres cervezas de mantequilla. —ordenó Malfoy.

Theo observo alrededor y encontró al trió dorado con unos amigos. Volteó a ver a sus amigos.

— ¿Ya vieron? Esta el trió estúpido con sus estúpidos amigos. —les dijo. Draco fue el primero en dirigir su mirada a ellos.

El estaba dispuesto a pararse e ir hacia su mesa a causar alboroto como siempre. Pero Nott y Zabini lo detuvieron antes que haga alguna pendejada.

—Nos seas idiota Malfoy. —le dijo el inteligente de Nott. — ¿Para que chingados vas ahora a la mesa a burlarte? Al menos espera que llegue mi cerveza de mantequilla y pueda disfrutar la función.

Draco solo lo miro y se sentó como un niño regañado. Theo se rió, no esperaba que obedeciera, se sentía como el rey y sus súbditos. A ambos los había regañado el día de hoy. Metió su mano en el bolsillo para asegurarse de que sus ingredientes principales siguieran ahí, no faltaba mucho para que empiece sus bromas.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya estaban por acabarse las cervezas de mantequilla, Theo le hizo una seña a Blaise para que lo acompañara. Malfoy estaba entretenido sintiéndose superior junto con unos de tercer año de Slytherin que no se dio cuenta que sus dos amigos se escaparon.

Con un susurro Blaise habló—Saca nuestra delicia.

Nott lo miro con interrogación. Vieron en una esquina que se acercaban los gemelos Weasleys. Blaise les hizo seña de que vinieran, ambos hermanos se acercaron sigilosamente. Los cuatro chocaron las palmas y puños en modo de saludo. El cuarteto sonreía en modo cómplice.

— ¿Qué hacen serpientes? —preguntó Fred.

—Preparando la broma gemelo uno. —contestó Blaise.

—Andamos viendo como mierda hacérselas. —dijo con un poco de molestia Nott, era el por qué no encontraban como chingados dárselas. Draco era más fácil, pero ¿Granger?

—Con Hermione puedes contar con nosotros. —dijeron los gemelos.

—Podemos dárselo. —dijo George. Nott y Blaise se miraron entre si, podía funcionar.

—Está bien, nosotros nos ocuparemos de Malfoy.

—Ok, entonces ¿cuál es el plan? —dijo Fred con malicia.

Y entre susurros y alejados de la gente les contó el plan. ¡Perfecto!

* * *

La gente observaba el entrar triunfal de las serpientes de Slytherin. Tanto Theo como Zabini caminaban como modelos, reyes, superiores, en fin todos sus sinónimos. Caminaban con confianza saludando a todos, Blaise chocando las palmas de la manos de los que se acercaban, Theo coqueteando con las chicas sin distinción de casas entre Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, y Slytherin ¿había una casa más, creo?.

Así siguieron hasta que llegaron a su destino: Malfoy, quien se encontraba mirándolos desde que entraron en escena. Estaba rodeado de chicas y chicos de su casa. Los miraba entre extrañado y divertido por esa semejante entrada que hicieron.

Lo mismo paso cuando entraron luego los gemelos Weasley, quienes al pasar por la puerta ya hacían escándalos jugandoles bromas a todos, ellos siempre eran el centro de diversión en cuanto cruzaban la puerta por ser tan animados. Ron, Harry, Hermione junto con todos los demás reían por los ocurristas que eran. Llegaron a su destino: Hermione, ambos sonreían complicemente. Hermione estaba sentada a lado de Harry tomando una cerveza de mantequilla mientras sonreía amistosamente pero en el interior reprobaba el comportamiento de los gemelos.

—Hermione no te pongas a leer libros. —le dijo por enésima vez Ron. —Estas aquí para distraerte.

Hermione lo miro con desaprobacion. No podía estar tranquila como todos, no cuando estaban cerca de los exámenes.

Fred y Geoge cruzaron miradas con Theo quien estaba al otro lado de la taberna, el hizo una seña con su mano indicando de que era la hora del show. El cuarteto sonrió.

Fred y Geoge se acercaron animadamente como siempre lo hacían para burlarse de Hermione con sus estudios, se pusieron a los lados de Hermione sonriendo. Lo único que tenían que hacer era darle un inocente caramelo.

* * *

**Hola a todos n.n pues vengo con uno mas largo que el anterior XD con un nuevo formato :D**

**Perdón que siga en suspenso que clase de broma le harán xD si piensan en alguna buena broma pueden opinar :D estoy abierta a ideas n.n O si quieren que posteriormente ellos hagan otra clase de bromas :DDD**

**Me sorprende que hayan aumentado los favoritos y alertas, en serio estoy alegre que les este gustando esta idea tan rara mía D:**

**Si quieren venganza de Draco y Hermione despues de los que les pase alzen la voz e.e **

**Contestando:**

**SALESIA: Muchas gracias por tu sincero apoyo, si de hecho, me encanta darles esta personalidad tan agraciada xD se me hacen muy divertidos junto con los geemelos. Referente a tu pregunta son caramelos rellenos de veritaserum xD son caramelos de la verdad ewe**

**Sally : Pues quien sabe, puede que si puede que no se den cuenta XD gracias por tu review :3**

**seremoon: Muchas gracias por tu review, si si me gusta su personalidad, me gustaria que se vengen :3**

**A todos gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews me hace muy feliz n.n**

**Se daran cuenta que me gusta enfocarme en ellos, en las serpientes, darles un lado mas cómico con slytherin. Y es que se me hacen muy lindos y malvados con esa personalidad. Perdón por no enfocarme en el "trio lastima mis ojos de tanto brillo" (trio dorado) :( les juro que si quiero darles protagonismo pero esta historia no es de ellos, es de mis adoradas serpientes xD**

**Ya en el siguiente capitulo es la esperada broma XD**

**Si llego a 20 reviews lo subo :3 ¿sera que llegue? si no pos lloro T-T veo que muchos me leen pero me dejan en visto /3 jajajjaqa xD**

**Nos vemos n.n**


	6. Hogsmeade PARTE II

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR LA LECTURA A MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO Y VISTO UN AVISO EN UNOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES, LES QUIERO COMUNICAR QUE REEMPLACE EL CAPITULO "3" DE LA LISTA ORIGINAL AQUEL QUE DICE "TEMPORAL" CON UN MINI CAPITULO, PASENLO A LEER :))**

.

**Las travesuras de Zabini y Nott**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**Hogsmeade PARTE II**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopsis:** ¿Escuchaste el rumor? Dicen que Draco es gay...la otra noche lo encontraron con otro chico... ¡Besándose!¡Es un príncipe Gay! Al otro lado del salón dos serpientes se reían de sus travesuras. ¿Y como no? entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma y para estas serpientes mas unos leones gemelos todo puede ser pero. Una combinación explosiva.

**¡ADVERTENCIA! Esta historia no es apta para personas inocentes y menores de edad. Si lo lees es baja tu propia responsabilidad. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas subidas de tono :D No me responsabilizó si ellos te juegan una broma.**

**Rating:** T por el momento quizá más adelante se convierta en M.

**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de la gran JK Rowling yo solo juego con sus hermosos personajes en mi historia.

**Nota:** Me encanta este par de serpientes, y más juntarlos con los gemelos 3

**Anteriormente:** Zabini y Nott siguen en su plan de hacerle broma al rubio y a Granger. Por fin están en Hogsmeade a punto de llevarlo a cabo gracias a la ayuda de Fred y George Weasley.

* * *

Hermione notó aquel repentino acercamiento de los gemelos, al principio no le había tomado importancia ya que siempre que se acercaban era para hablar un momento acerca de ella y sus estudios asfixiantes. Pero esta vez sintió algo diferente, quería pensar que quizás estaba siendo paranoica últimamente pero después de lo que paso aquella vez en que le hicieron una broma pesada a Ron que era menor que sus hermanos, y como este no quería salir de la sala común como por tres días culpa de unas "arañas que mordían en su armario" le hacía sentir temor de que le vayan a hacer algo más que solo hablar.

Cuando sintió que ambos gemelos se le pusieron a sus costados, cerró su libro y los miro a ambos con una mirada interrogativa. Harry, quien estaba a su lado en un principio pero se movió un poco para darle paso a Fred estaba de igual manera interrogante. Últimamente los gemelos andaban en muchas incógnitas.

— ¿Van a burlarse de nuevo de Herms? —preguntó Ron mientras devoraba un pedazo de carne que había agarrado de la cocina a hurtadillas. —No sean malos con ella. —su voz estaba medio ahogada a causa de la boca llena. Los gemelos solo se miraron entre si y encogieron los hombros.

Harry tomo un poco de cerveza de mantequilla antes de hablar. —Ron, ¿Crees que pueda venir Ginny a nuestra mesa?

Ron se sorprendió al igual que los gemelos. — ¿Ginny? ¿Para qué? Esa mocosa no debe de estar aquí. —Prosiguió—Mi hermanita no debe beber.

—No hables asi, es tu hermana Ron. —contestó Hermione con un poco de indignación. A veces le molestaba que tratarán asi a la menor de los Weasley.

—Sí, ¿para que venir a la mesa? —contestó el gemelo uno.

—Debería venir, asi coqueteará un poco con el "azabache" —terminó de decir el gemelo dos. Harry casi se atraganta al escuchar eso, Hermione se llevó las manos con un poco de pena, Ron… Ron casi mata a sus hermanos por el atrevimiento de decir eso, claro está que Hermione los paró del intento de asesinato.

Fred y George prosiguieron como normalmente lo hacían; joder un poco, joder otro poco, joder un poco más y así sucesivamente hasta hartar a sus víctimas. Llegados a un punto en el que el objetivo principal de la mesa uno estaba lo bastante distraída ambos miraron discretamente a la otra sala al chico astuto, nombre clave abreviado "Nomede" para anunciar que estaban a punto de echar el "veneno" discretamente a Hermione. El chico moreno, nombre clave "Sexy Diva" alzo la mano con el gesto de pulgar arriba para efectuarlo. A continuación ambos hermanos hablaron entre sí en voz baja.

Fred sacó del bolsillo de su túnica negra como la noche, un caramelo de la verdad. El plan era así: Mientras que George se encargará de distraer a todos incluyendo a la víctima, Fred sin que nadie lo note en esos microsegundos le tirará el caramelo de la verdad en la cerveza de mantequilla que tomaba Hermione. Una vez hecho eso, solo tendrían que esperar que se acabara toda la taza para su mayor eficacia, y de eso se encargarían; incitarla a que lo acabará ya con el pretexto de que tiene que apurarse para seguir estudiando. ¿Cómo no caería Hermione?

¿Qué que seguía después de eso? ¡Ni ellos lo sabían! Lo claro era que querían hacer un duelo de casas de la verdad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Pero ellos no eran tontos, al igual que Nott y Zabini ellos habían escuchado rumores de que Granger y Malfoy harían una perfecta pareja por el simple hecho de ser de diferentes sangres, casas, ideales etc. No eran partidarios en el hecho de que les interesará saber cosas que no les eran de sus intereses, al contrario, sacarían beneficio haciendo que los alumnos apuesten a que casa le van.

**_¡Que comience el plan!_**

**Primer paso**

George sin delicadeza se aventó a Harry, con el fuerte empujón que le dio, ambos cayeron al suelo ocasionando que Hermione se parará a ayudarlo a levantar al mismo tiempo que regañaba a George por hacer semejante estupidez. Ron por su parte se había quedado boquiabierto observando el show que había hecho su hermano mayor.

— ¡Ayúdame Ron! —le gritó George que fingía que no podía pararse para ganar tiempo.

—No quiero.

—¿No? Luego no te vayas a quejar que a medianoche despiertes con tarántulas en tu cama y grites como una nena. —Un escalofrío le recorrió a Ron tan solo imaginarlo.

Ron a regañadientes se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa para ayudarlo a levantarse junto con Hermione para que Harry, quien estaba súper aplastado con George pueda respirar.

**Segundo paso**

Mientras veía el relajo que armaba su hermano al hacer literalmente algo que malentendió, pues Fred le había dicho "Que necesitaban un empujón" pero era solo una frase y su hermano va y se avienta a Harry.

Como sea, desenvolvió rápidamente la envoltura del caramelo y lo tiró a la bebida. Saco su varita en el instante en que Ron pasaba rodeando la mesa para ayudar a George y Harry. Se acababa el tiempo, tenía que hacerlo.

Pronunció un hechizo en voz baja apuntando a la bebida. Aquel hechizo era para disolver rápido el caramelo. Cuando se levantó George, Fred guardo su bebida y empezó a reírse de la escena y chocar las palmas con su hermano. El trio dorado solo giro los ojos de molestia.

**Tercer paso**

—Perdóname Harry. —se inclinó ante Harry mientras se reía. Después volvió a pararse al lado de su gemelo.

—No te preocupes. —le respondió con amabilidad Harry. El trio dorado volvió a sentarse.

George inspecciono los libros que tenía asentado Hermione en la mesa. Hermione se miraba reacia como queriendo quitarles el libro por miedo de que se los destruyan.

—¿Por qué no terminas de estudiar? —preguntó casualmente George. —Hermione, tienes un montón de libros para estudiar.

Hermione empezó a tomar la cerveza de mantequilla. Meditó su respuesta. —Estoy pensando ya, apenas termine la visita a Hogsmeade.

—No dejes que se te contagie la estupidez de Roonie. —dijo Fred en modo de burla.

Harry rio por la ocurrencia. —Ustedes sí que le hacen bullying a su hermano menor.

Ron protesto. —¡Que mi estupidez no es contagiosa! —Hermione tomó otros tragos más.

Los gemelos y Harry rieron— ¡Entonces lo admites!

Ron sonrojó fuertemente.

—No dejes que te intimiden Ron. —le dijo Hermione cuando escuchó eso.

—Deberías terminar ya—comento Fred a Hermione. —Acabarte tu cerveza y volver al castillo a salvo de todos estos idiotas y tener más comodidad y tranquilidad. —Fred recibió un golpe de Ron.

Hermione pensó que tenían razón, ¿Cuál era el objetivo de estar aquí cuando podía estar cómoda estudiando en la tranquilidad del castillo? Sin todos estas personas que le hacían siempre preguntas tontas —Tienen razón.

—Pero Herms, nos falta visitar un sitio más. —comento Harry, él no quería que se vaya su compañera a encerrarse como siempre.

— ¡Si! —dijo Ron con un deje de tristeza. — ¿Desde cuándo concuerdas con algo que dicen los gemelos? Tú siempre les llevas la contraria.

Hermione quedo boquiabierta, es cierto ¿desde cuándo lo hacía? Mientras se callaba terminó lo último que quedaba de la bebida.

Fred y George disimuladamente chocaron los puños en modo triunfal. Era hora de llevarla a la tarima.

* * *

Cuando volteó su mirada le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Zabini para que vaya a su lugar y haga los preparativos. Con la serpiente albina era más fácil de bromear, casi siempre caía en sus bromas, era fácil de manipular en ocasiones, hoy no es diferente.

Se acercó a donde se encontraba él, como siempre, creyéndose el rey pues tenía a varias alumnas de distintos grados y casas a sus lados coquetamente. El objetivo era sencillo, ponerle el caramelo de la verdad en su cerveza y listo. Cuando notó que la bebida de Malfoy escaseaba se ofreció a llenarle un poco más.

—Solo no seas un pobre. —le dijo en respuesta Malfoy entregándole la taza.

—No lo seré. —dijo con una sonrisa para después dirigirse a la barra.

Mientras ordenaba que le rellenaran la cerveza giro a ver como estaban sus sirvientes.

Sirvientes gemelos: Uno y Dos. Llevando a cabo exitosamente la distracción y tirando el caramelo en la bebida, éxito.

A Zabini… a Zabini… ¿dónde coño estaba la diva? Había mirado en donde se suponía debía estar y no se encontraba, miró a todas partes y ni el alma de Zabini estaba. Más le valía que terminará los preparativos si no se encargaría de achocarle un caramelo y hacer que cuente sus secretos más sucios en frente de todos, hablaba en serio.

La encargada le entregó la bebida, miró a Malfoy bien distraído con Astoria. Era su oportunidad, saco de su bolsillo el caramelo y lo tiró en la bebida. Acto seguido, saco su varita y lanzo el conjuro, pero a medio conjuro alguien le dio unas fuertes palmadas en su espalda a la vez que le dio una nalgada lo que hizo que casi se le cayera el alma pensando que lo habían atrapado. Pero solo era el estúpido de Zabini.

Nott mato con la mirada a Zabini. —¿Qué mierda quieres marica?

—Cálmate princeso—le dijo burlonamente. —Naaah, solo vine a ver cómo te va.

—Pues acércate como una puta persona normal y no de esta estúpida manera Blaise. —le respondió enojado.

—Ehh, ¿estas con Andres? —preguntó inocente.

—Tú vas a estar con Andres si sigues con eso.

—No, no quiero. —lo dijo con berrinche asustado.

—Entonces más te vale que te portes bien.

—¿Y me regalaras un caramelo?

Nott sonrió para sus adentros. —Sí, muchos caramelos pequeño Blaise.

Blaise extendió sus manos hacia arriba lo más que pudo emocionado. —¡Ya estas!

—Bueno, ¿Qué tal va lo que te tocó? —observo la taza, el caramelo ya estaba completamente disuelto.

—Chido, ya lo preparé solo faltan las víctimas.

—Perfecto, en un momento van. —se despidió. —Aléjate de ahí Zabini.

Regreso con Malfoy y le entregó la bebida. Se mezcló con la multitud al ver que Draco asentó la bebida para besar a una de sus amigas. Tenía que hacer algo, por eso se metió ahí. Empezó a decir en voz baja a la gente que empezaran a gritar "Fondo, fondo, fondo" que bebiera toda la bebida de una vez.

¡Y lo logró!

Todos a su alrededor empezaron a llamar a Malfoy un cobarde, que se atreviera a beber toda la bebida en menos de 10 segundos. Como es un Malfoy no se va a echar para atrás, asi que sin dudarlo se despegó de la chica y agarró la bebida mientras que todos gritaban "Fondo, fondo, fondo". Cuando la bebió por completo tiro la taza al suelo provocando que se rompiera mientras que alzaba las manos victoriosos, los de su alrededor aplaudieron entusiasmados.

—Realmente pensé que no te atreverías a beberlo. —comentó un muchacho de Ravenclaw.

—No me atrevía. —Contestó Malfoy—Pero todos estaban jodiendo con que lo haga.

No parecía un cambio de Malfoy, es decir, Malfoy era siempre directo con sus pensamientos.

Zabini le dijo al chico que comenzará y en un dos por tres echo a correr hacia una esquina, el pequeño en cuestión con ayuda de un aparato mágico hablo con un altavoz.

—¡Señoras y señores! —todo el mundo se giró para ver de dónde provenía la voz. Era en el centro del bar, en una pequeña tarima. Un chico de quinto año de la casa Hufflepuff con un aspecto de ojos grises y cabello castaño hablaba. —¡Enhorabuena! Hoy es el especial… que todos esperaban.

¿Qué especial? Preguntaba todo el mundo, ¿de que hablaba ese niño? Pero el niño no respondía ninguna pregunta.

— ¿Especial de que chingadamadre? —gritó Zabini impaciente a todo pulmón. Nott se llevó las yemas de sus dedos a su frente con la cabeza baja, casi la estaba cagando Zabini, el chiste es tratar de no interferir para que nos lo vincularan, aunque era obvio que a ellos apuntarían después. Algunos se espantaron de aquel insulto que casi casi se persignaban, otros aplaudían por su osadía. Los profesores, que había unos cuantos, reprendían en voz alta a Zabini sobretodo la profesora McGonagall.

—Especial… de ¡Batallas de casas! —anunció con voz entusiasta. Todo el mundo le siguió, eso se iba a poner bueno. —Con ayuda de mi magia, sacare dos números al azar que serán los participantes que pasarán a la tarima a batallar por el honor de sus casas.

—¿Y cómo está eso mocoso? —hablo de nuevo Zabini. Nott no espero más y fue a callarlo de agolpes.

—En las sillas se pusieron unos números—sacó un jarrón de papelitos. —Sacare de aquí los papelitos y los que salgan vendrán al Ring.

Hermione instintivamente se paró mientras veía el centro de la sala, agarró por inercia sus libros y con cuidado empezó a escabullirse. Pero para eso estaban los gemelos aquí, se asegurarían que no escapará.

—El primer número es…—saco un papelito. —¡El número 16! ¿Quién está en el número 16?

Hermione miró su asiento y casi se quiere morir ahí ¡era ella! Asi que sin pensarlo dos veces retrocedió, pero los gemelos decidieron entrar en acción y la arrastraron a la tarima. Ella maldijo por lo bajo.

—Hermione Granger de la casa Gryffindor. —anunció, todos sus compañeros de casas empezaron a vitorearla.

—Es Herms, estoy seguro que ganaremos. —contesto Ron orgullosamente.

—Sí, ella es lista. —concordó Harry.

Hasta este punto cierto rubio no desprendía la vista de lo que ocurría en el escenario, no le había interesado hasta después de escuchar que Hermione Granger tenía que subir a la batalla de casas. Las serpientes abucheaban a la castaña. Malfoy reía.

—Ahora el siguiente, veamos…—metió su mano de nuevo en busca de otro papel, finalmente agarró uno y lo anunció. —El número 69 ¿Quién es ese lujurioso número?

— ¿Por qué lujurioso? —pregunto Blaise a Theo.

—Porque es un pez. —contestó secamente y sin coherencia de lo que era realmente en las mentes sucias.

—¿Qué? —no entendió nada Blaise.

Todo el mundo se paró a revisar su número. Una de las chicas que estaban con Malfoy diviso en su silla que aparecía un seis. Le pidió a Malfoy que se levantará para verlo y efectivamente en esa dichosa silla se encontraba un reluciente 69 acompañado de una figura para mayores de dieciocho.

—¡Pero que mierda! —fue lo que dijo Malfoy en voz alta que prácticamente lo escucho todo el mundo.

—¡Ese vocabulario! —se escuchó que alguien gritaba al otro lado de la sala. —¡Que lo saquen! Buhhh —Era Blaise jodiendo.

—¡Y nada más, ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy de la casa Slytherin! —anunció contento el chico de Hufflepuff, enseguida indicó que subiera. Malfoy fue a regañadientes.

—¡Y asi señores empieza el especial de batallas de casas: Gryffindor Vs Slytherin! —con una voz algo chillona para Malfoy. —Granger vs Malfoy ¿qué casa saldrá con honor?

Todos estaban emocionados, fue ahí que los gemelos empezaron con sus apuestas. Harry y Ron se acercaron a la tarima en apoyo de Hermione, Dean, Parvati, Patil y todos los demás se acercaron igualmente. Pronto casi todo el mundo entraba al bar a presenciar la batalla. Y ahí, en el rinconcito más alejado del bar se encontraban Nott y Zabini como espectadores en busca de la oportunidad perfecta para meter su cuchara.

Pero algo andaba mal, de repente ambos lo notaron al verse frente a frente. Se sentían extraños, fuera de lugar. Tenían ganas de decir algo pero no sabían que, ¿era eso producto de su imaginación o algo pasaba?

—Bueno, me han dicho que ustedes dos son como perro y gato ¿verdad? —empezó a preguntar el chico.

—Sí, lo somos. —contesto educadamente Hermione.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó escéptico Malfoy.

—¡Es cierto! —puso una cara de espanto. — ¡Me llamo Bobby! Y seré el anfitrión del especial.

En respuesta solo asintieron.

— Cuéntenos ¿Qué paso para que se odien? —dijo la primera pregunta.

* * *

**Pues aqui estoy :)**

**Gracias por agregarle a favs y alertas :D y por supuesto a sus hermosos reviews 3**

**seremoon: Pues mas o menos asi sera la broma a modo de especial de batallas xD gracias que te gusten mis serpiestes xD gracias de verdad :)**

**SALESIA: Nuevo capitulo :3 algo asi va a pasar xD solo que en esta ocasion es un batallazo pero ya veras, y es que aunque se quieran ocultar los cuatro bromistas es inevitable que se den cuenta que ellos son los responsables xD y si es voy a dar una venganza porque se lo merecen la verdad por andar chingue y jodexD gracias por tu comentario :)**

** .HR: si le hacen mucho bullying a blaise, me da penita que me lo maltraten u.u no al maltrato de serpientes :( pero bueno eso le pasa por ser medio menso xD espero que te gusta el capitulo.**

**¡A todos, muchas gracias!**

**Nos seguimos leyendo, besos**

**nos vemos n.n**


	7. Hogsmeade PARTE III

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR LA LECTURA A MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO Y VISTO UN AVISO EN UNOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES, LES QUIERO COMUNICAR QUE REEMPLACE EL CAPITULO "3" DE LA LISTA ORIGINAL AQUEL QUE DICE "TEMPORAL" CON UN MINI CAPITULO, PASENLO A LEER :))**

.

**Las travesuras de Zabini y Nott**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**Hogsmeade PARTE III FINAL**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopsis:** ¿Escuchaste el rumor? Dicen que Draco es gay...la otra noche lo encontraron con otro chico... ¡Besándose!¡Es un príncipe Gay! Al otro lado del salón dos serpientes se reían de sus travesuras. ¿Y como no? entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma y para estas serpientes mas unos leones gemelos todo puede ser pero. Una combinación explosiva.

**¡ADVERTENCIA! Esta historia no es apta para personas inocentes y menores de edad. Si lo lees es baja tu propia responsabilidad. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas subidas de tono :D No me responsabilizó si ellos te juegan una broma.**

**Rating:** T por el momento quizá más adelante se convierta en M.

**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de la gran JK Rowling yo solo juego con sus hermosos personajes en mi historia.

**Nota:** Me encanta este par de serpientes, y más juntarlos con los gemelos! JAJAJA

**Anteriormente:** Se encuentra en la mejor parte, la batalla de casa de Hogwarts.

* * *

—Bueno, me han dicho que ustedes dos son como perro y gato ¿verdad? —empezó a preguntar el chico.

—Sí, lo somos. —contesto educadamente Hermione.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó escéptico Malfoy.

—¡Es cierto! —puso una cara de espanto. — ¡Me llamo Bobby! Y seré el anfitrión del especial.

En respuesta solo asintieron.

— Cuéntenos ¿Qué paso para que se odien? —dijo la primera pregunta.

Todos los alumnos que estaban presentes cuchichearon a su alrededor, imaginando cualquier tipo de respuesta que tenían en mente, muchos gritaban eufóricos, los de Slytherin gritaban pero groserías hacia la casa de Gryffindor haciendo énfasis de que las serpientes eran superiores a los leones.

El primero en responder fue Malfoy.

—Yo odio a todos los sangre sucia. —eso era verdad, no tenía por qué mentir acerca de que odiaba a esa sangre, eran tan muggles que no tenían derecho de siquiera ser magos o vivir. —En especial a la que tengo en frente.

—¡Que directo! —dijo emocionado Bobby que funcionaba como el anfitrión improvisado cortesía de Zabini. —Pero creo que todos ya sabemos que los odias, ¿verdad público?

A muchos de Gryffindor estaban tratando de detenerlos de darle puñetazos a Malfoy por decir eso, otros decían que era algo obvio por la actitud nada discreta de Malfoy. Hermione que hasta entonces no había dicho nada porque se dedicaba a observar fue cuando decidió a hablar, pero algo en su interior sentía diferente. Como una opresión en el pecho pero quiso ignorarlo para centrarse en responder.

—Sé muy bien eso Malfoy. —contestó. —En respuesta a la pregunta, quiero responder que más que todo, empezó en segundo año cuando realmente lo odie. En aquel año, Harry estaba entrando al equipo de Quidditch, Ron y yo lo fuimos a apoyar en sus prácticas pero Malfoy apareció y empezó a insultarme con lo de sangre sucia. —aclaro su garganta, mientras lo miraba fijamente. —Hasta el día de hoy, él sigue insultándome con eso. Pero bien dicen que quien ladra no muerde.

—¿Así lo crees "sangre sucia"? —dijo con cizaña.

Hermione cerró los ojos para controlar la ira que la estaba invadiendo. —Solo contesto con la verdad Malfoy.

—¡Bien, bien, bien! —dijo Bobby tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente, ya que a kilómetros se sentía un ambiente muy tenso. —¡Vamos a por la segunda pregunta! Malfoy—lo llamó. —He recibido muchas preguntas algo curiosas…

—¿Y? —dijo irritado, él ya se quería ir.

—Cuéntanos, ¿Qué piensas de Hermione Granger a parte de lo obvio que es tu adversidad a su sangre? —terminó con una tremenda sonrisa.

Draco casi se rompe su postura seria hacia esa pregunta, ¿Qué qué es lo que pensaba de esa ratona? ¡Era obvio! La odiaba con todo su ser, el tan solo verla la irritaba. Tener que verla casi todos los malditos días, su cabello todo espantado e imposible de peinar… bien le cabía la frase de que el león no se peina o algo así. Sus dientes chuecos, su sangre, su maldita arrogancia, sus estúpidos amigos ¿en serio le preguntaba que pensaba de ella? Si tan solo esas palabras hubieran salido de su boca ahora.

—Me agrada, a pesar de que no es bonita y es una maldita sangre sucia tiene una personalidad que a los chicos les gusta. —lo dijo sin pensarlo, de su boca salieron esas palabras. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Abrió sus ojos de la impresión. ¿Qué mierda pasó? ¿Lo hechizaron para decir esas asquerosas palabras? ¿No hace un momento dijo que la odiaba con todo su ser, que la irritaba tan solo verla? Ahí se dio cuenta que nope, no dijo lo que pensaba, de su boca dijo eso y lo sabía muy bien.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, hasta Bobby, Hermione, Harry y Ron lo miraban atónitos.

—¡Es mi manera de pensar! ¿Esta bien? —dijo, otra vez hablaba sin pensar… eso creía.

Theodore que observaba la escena estaba sorprendido, ya por fin hacía efecto el caramelo. Malfoy ya estaba siendo sincero o al menos, lo poco de sinceridad que se puede esperar de él.

—¡Pero que curioso! —dijo Bobby cuando se salió de su trance. —Dime Hermione ¿tú qué opinas? ¿Concuerdas?

—No esperaba una respuesta de él. —contestó. —Pero es verdad, a pesar de que diga que lo odie no es del todo cierto. Malfoy es inteligente y lo admito, me gustaría pasar tiempo con él y hablar de diversos temas. Ya que, de mi casa no hay nadie con los que pueda hablar cómodamente de esas cosas. —terminó de decir ¿apenada? ¿Esa era ella? —Es decir, ¡Yo no quiero pasar tiempo hablando con el! ¡Jamás! —trató de corregirse pero sentía que algo se atoraba en su garganta que se quedó callada, se llevó sus manos a su cara tapándola.

Ahora todos la miraban. Algo muy raro pasaba.

—Bueno, hace un momento dijeron que se odiaban…—dijo el anfitrión. —Y ahora vienen y me dicen que al final se agradan… ¿Qué ocultan? —entrecerró los ojos.

—¡NADA! —Dijeron ambos al unísono.

—Malfoy hace un momento dijiste que "Tiene una personalidad que a los chicos les gusta! —dijo con picardía. —¿Qué me estás dando a entender? ¿Sera que Granger…?—fue interrumpido.

Malfoy estaba a punto de callarlo a golpes pero no podía moverse ante la presión del público que vitoreaban su nombre y el de Granger.

La profesora McGonagall interrumpió antes de que siguieran con el juego.

—Terminen con esto de una vez. —se acercó a Bobby y le hizo seña de que se bajara del mini estrado improvisado. —Está prohibido hacer este tipo de cosas y menos en público, no tenían ningún consentimiento de elaborar una batalla de casas. ¿Quiénes son los responsables de esto? —todos abuchearon a la profesora por interrumpir en la mejor parte. —Que se callen por favor, ¿Quién te dijo que hagas esto Bobby?

Bobby se quedó callado, no los delataría.

—No me digas, ¿acaso fueron los gemelos Weasley? —se giró a verlos, ellos mágicamente desaparecieron del bar. — ¿Entonces acaso fueron…? No no puede ser posible, busquen a los gemelos y los mandan a mi oficina de inmediato. Todos los alumnos vuelven al castillo ahora. —se retiró del lugar dejando a todos frustrados. Lo que faltaba no Duero mucho su salida.

Cuando Hermione se bajó del estrado un grupo de miradas entre curiosas y atónitas la miraban extrañamente.

—¿Qué pasó allá arriba Herms? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Cómo que te gustaría pasar tiempo con el hurón? —se alteró Ron.

Sus otros amigos igual la abordaron con preguntas pero ella no quiso responder porque sintió que iba ser demasiado sincera. Agarró sus libros y se fue rápidamente del lugar dejando a sus amigos solos. Harry y Ron se miraron entre sí extrañados de la actitud de su amiga.

Por el otro lado Malfoy se bajó del estrado echando chispas del enojo. Ignoró a todos y sus preguntas, al salir se encontró con Zabini y Nott esperándolo, solo a ellos aceptaba que estén a su lado. Junto con ellos regresó al castillo pero no respondió ninguna pregunta que le hacían el par. ¿Qué mierda paso? ¿Desde cuándo le salía esa sinceridad escondida? Asqueroso, eso es lo que era. Frente al público se dejó en vergüenza.

Al llegar a su sala común entró a su habitación y cerro con seguro. Zabini y Nott se quedaron en la sala común.

—No esperaba algo así. —comenzó Theo.

—Ni yo, yo esperaba que iba a ver golpes, patadas…—dijo con consternación. —Ya sabes, peleas. Pero el marica de Malfoy salió con sus "cursilerías" de quinta. Vaya manera de arruinar las cosas. Al final no dijo nada interesante.

—¿Nada interesante? —preguntó asombrado Nott. —¿Zabini estas bien de la cabeza? Tus neuronas ya murieron—se empezó a reír.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Zabini.

—¡Es que te pasas! —se rio más fuerte, cuando recupero la compostura miro fijamente a su amigo. —Lo que dijo Malfoy sí que era importante. Solo hace eso más interesante, piénsalo Blaise…

Blaise meditó un poco hasta que cayó en la cuenta. —Es cierto… sus palabras aunque fueron tan típicas de él, él revelo algo muy bien escondido.

—Exacto. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy piensa que Granger tiene una personalidad que les gusta a los chicos? —preguntó. —¿Cómo llegó el a esa conclusión? ¿Acaso les pregunto a todos los chicos acerca de si les gustaba la personalidad de esa ratoncita? Imposible, no puedes pensar eso sin tener más de una razón.

— ¿Entonces piensas de verdad que a Malfoy…?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, ¿Y si le damos un empujoncito? —pregunto maliciosamente.

—Pero Theo piénsalo, ¡Es Malfoy! Aunque piense eso de ella, su reputación no sería buena. Debe ser por eso que la trata así, dice que la odia pero creo que es para ocultar lo que siente.

—Entonces debe ser las apariencias… a mí tampoco me gustaría estar con una sangre sucia siendo yo un sangre limpia. Mancharía mi reputación.

—¿Más de lo que ya es? —preguntó en modo burla. Nott se enojó y le dio un pequeño golpe. —Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? Ante tal revelación oculta no hay que ignorarla.

—Hay que aprovechar ese evento. Y creo mi estimado Zabini nuestro siguiente paso.

—¡Si! —gritó con emoción. —Pasemos a la fase dos, operación: Malfoy y Granger deben estar juntos porque lo digo.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese Zabini? —Dijo con irritación —De verdad que creo que te caíste de chico porque estas medio….—

—Soy tu amigo…—hizo su pucherito.

—¡Ay, hombres! —dijo girándose para irse a su cuarto.

—¡Ay, Theodores! —le siguió el juego y se fue a su cuarto.

Ya en la habitación de Nott su mente planeaba el siguiente paso. Es cierto que haría que su amigo se juntara con la sangre sucia tal y como todos dicen en el castillo. Pero, no lo haría de la forma normal, al contrario de una forma graciosa que todo el mundo reiría si se enterara…que por cierto haría que se enteraran. Era demasiado malo pero él era cupido, un cupido a su manera. En definitiva, tenía que hacerse amigo de Granger para decírselo….

* * *

**Demasiado cortito pero es para que por fin terminar la broma que vienen haciendo desde "febrero" XD**

**es poquito pero revelador uwu**

**y asi es como nace la idea de Nott :D**

**Cuentenme que les parecio :D**

**Ya en el siguiente capitulo pasan a la fase dos que se pondra interesante :P**

**Bueno, cuentenme acerca de ustedes... n.n ¿de donde son, a que se dedican?**

**Yo soy de Mexico n.n**

**Muchas gracias a los que me ponen en favoritos y alertas :D**

**Contestar reviews 3**

**SALESIA: Muchas gracias por tu review y si Hermione se alento u.u y ron admite su estupidez desde tiempos inmemorables XD**

**seremoon: Pues ya sabes la respuesta xD aunque no era tanto como te imaginabas pero no podía hacer que se besen si no ya no seguiria la historia como esta previsto en mi one shot XD gracias por tu review**

**sally:si me he dado cuenta que me maltratan mucho a blaise, pobrecito /3 pero para que se atonta :C gracias por tu review**

**guest: ya salio cap nuevo :D**

**Bueno me despido que tengo que hacer tarea de Ingles.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo XD trato de que no pierda su comedia pero ta cabron :C**

**nos vemos n.n**


	8. Hogwarts en tiempos de Nott

**Las travesuras de Zabini y Nott**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**Hogwarts en tiempos de Nott**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopsis:** ¿Escuchaste el rumor? Dicen que Draco es gay...la otra noche lo encontraron con otro chico... ¡Besándose!¡Es un príncipe Gay! Al otro lado del salón dos serpientes se reían de sus travesuras. ¿Y cómo no? entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma y para estas serpientes más unos leones gemelos todo puede ser peor. Una combinación explosiva.

**¡ADVERTENCIA! Esta historia no es apta para personas inocentes y menores de edad. Si lo lees es baja tu propia responsabilidad. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas subidas de tono :D No me responsabilizó si ellos te juegan una broma.**

**Rating:** T por el momento quizá más adelante se convierta en M claro si quieren ewe.

**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de la gran JK Rowling yo solo juego con sus hermosos personajes en mi historia.

**Nota:** No hay nota hoy :v

*Es una canción de un programa de argentina llamado "los peques"

**Anteriormente:** Después de librar la broma en Hogsmeade fueron interrumpidos por la profesora McGonagall obligándolos a regresar al castillo.

* * *

**Plateado**

_Gran comedor, Castillo de Hogwarts 16:00 horas_

Nott y Zabini observaron desde lejos a la profesora McGonagall regañando a los gemelos Weasleys. Las serpientes no sentían ninguna culpa y agradecían que la profesora haya pensado que fue obra de los leones gemelos. ¡Eso solo lo hacía mejor! Una preocupación menos, al menos se había librado del castigo impuesto por la profesora. Pero, tenían algo mucho peor esperándolos apenas pasaran por la puerta del gran comedor, en la mesa de su casa se encontrarían con una serpiente albina que no anda de amistosa con los demás. Tragaron saliva, hasta hace poco jugaban un juego de muggles llamado "piedra, papel o tijera" pero Nott era demasiado cabeza hueca junto con Zabini que no lo jugaban correctamente.

—Entra tu primero. —le dijo Nott a Zabini.

—Ni madres, entra tu primero doncella de quinta. —rebatió Zabini asustado.

—Ni de joder. —llevo sus manos a su cadera indignado. —Allá solo nos espera Malfoy y su humor.

—Él sabe muy bien quien le hizo eso. —se puso a pensar Zabini. —Sabe que somos nosotros y no los Weasleys, es obvio para él. —pronuncio con terror, de repente se acercó rápido a Nott y lo agarro por los hombros para que lo mirase. Nott trataba de zafarse del agarre de Zabini. —¡A la mierda! Vámonos de aquí Theo, aún estamos a tiempo de huir del castillo… ¡No quiero ser una serpiente asada!

—¡Nos expulsarían! —dijo con toda la lógica Nott. —No podemos hacer eso, no seas estúpido. Aun si huimos Malfoy nos va a perseguir por haberle hecho eso.

—Pero, ¿él sabe que le hicimos?

—No es idiota…—se quedó callado. —Bueno, lo es. De camino al castillo nunca mencionó que pudo haber caído en un hechizo.

—Quizás tengas razón. —concordó Zabini. —Pero por lo pronto no cenemos hoy… neta, estoy que me meo encima… no quiero que me patee el culo o me haga calzón chino enfrente de todos, ya lo ha hecho el condenado….

Nott se empezó a reír al recordar eso. ¡Cómo olvidarlo! Aquella noche Zabini se había pasado de madres al decir "Que va a acusar a su padre por el comportamiento inapropiado de su hijo" cuando Draco empezó con que los iba a acusar con su padre por no dejar que juegue con ellos el ajedrez. Eso lo había dicho Zabini mientras que Nott le había dicho "Acúsame, acúsame… solo sabes decir eso, hijo de papi" sin embargo, lo más extraño fue que solo a Zabini le hicieron eso. Malfoy le había ignorado y se las traía con Blaise, pobrecito. Todavía recordaba la carita de niño golpeado y humillado colgado en frente de todos en el gran comedor. Bueno, más bien Nott reía de la diversión frente a sus ojos. Pero eso era cosa de ayer.

—Hay que viejos tiempos…—se secaba las lágrimas de tanto reír.

—Eso fue hace tres días. —contestó Blaise abatido y enojado. —Mira que chulo te sales siempre con la tuya, no sé porque mierdas sigo tus jueguitos Nott.

—No vamos a empezar a pelear. —contestó fastidiado. —Tenemos que unirnos para que no nos cachen y no suframos las consecuencias Blaise. —hizo una pausa. —Pero, Blaise ¿por qué siempre le haces bromas a Malfoy? Recuerdo aquella vez que entraste en la madrugada con tu estúpida pijama de ositos y Malfoy te buscaba…

—Es que, como dijiste s divertido hacerle bromas a Malfoy. —contestó. —Al final de cuentas es nuestro amigo y no nos hace nada malo.

Theo se quedó escéptico ante esa declaración, alzo las cejas. — ¿Nada malo? —fingió alegría. — ¡Woww! ¡Vaya, que suerte tenerlo como amigo! No me imagino si fuera nuestro enemigo.

Zabini y Nott chocaron las palmas y se empezaron a reír. Era cierto, Malfoy cuando se molestaba hasta sus propios amigos se volvían sus enemigos, pero ellos también se lo merecían. Aunque siempre están juntos y Nott es el cerebrito del grupo, él siempre se encargaba de que hicieran las paces.

—Oye Nomede. —murmuró Zabini asomándose un poquito al gran comedor. —No hay señales de la viborita.

—¿De verdad, Sexy diva? Y deja de llamarme así, sé que dije "Nomede" pero no era un apodo, ¡era porque no quería un nombre, o sea NOMEDESNOMBRE! —preguntó asomándose también, era cierto. No se encontraba Draco por ningún lado, no estaba ni sentado en su mesa y ni tampoco andaba con los Gryffindor molestando. Hasta hace unos minutos estaba por ahí ¿En qué momento….? Se quedó pensando que se percató demasiado tarde cuando escucho un gemido ahogado por parte de Blaise mientras que con su dedo índice le tocaba apenas los hombros para llamar su atención. — ¿Qué-

No terminó la frase al ver que su amigo tenía los labios apretados mirando una dirección con terror, entonces miró y trato por unos segundos mantener la compostura. En frente de ellos o a espaldas de ellos como lo quieras ver, se encontraba la majestuosa serpiente llamada Draco Malfoy con el ceño fruncido, mirándolos fijamente con los brazos doblados y sostenidos en el pecho.

—Bu. —es todo lo que dijo y Zabini pego un grito que hizo que los cuadros se espantaran igual, se había llevado la mano dentro de su boca y se mordía los dientes. Por su parte Nott solo había abierto más sus ojos y llevado una de sus manos a su pecho calmando su corazón y no por el "bu" de Malfoy sino por la estúpida reacción de Zabini.

Cuando se calmó Zabini volvió a su posición normal, gritó —¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado! —Hizo una pausa, sonrió y empezó a cantar— ¡Cuidado con la viborita! ¡Cuidado con la viborita! ¡Cuidado que te va a picar! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!* —bailaba a su ritmo. Nott estaba como rogándole a la tierra que se lo comieran mientras que Draco miro a alguien y después sonrió pero en unos microsegundos estaba deseando que se callará Blaise —¡Ay! —el último de sus Ay había sido uno doloroso porque Nott le había pellizcado para que se callara.

—¡Joder Blaise! —dijeron Malfoy y Nott. —¡Eres demasiado….!

—¡Estúpido!

—¡Marica!

—¿Por qué rayos es nuestro amigo? —preguntó Theo a Draco.

—¿Qué hicimos para que se juntara como una garrapata a nosotros? —fue la pregunta de Draco. —Ese moreno no estaba con nosotros al principio.

—Exacto. —entrecerraron los ojos y miraron a Blaise que si fuera un perrito estaría escondiendo la cola y bajando sus orejas.

Es una larga historia. Al principio solo eran Draco y Theodore, pero el padre de Draco y el de Theo les dijeron que tenían que llevarse bien con el hijo de Zabini ya que les serviría estar en buenos términos con esa familia. Y así lo hicieron, pero con el paso del tiempo vieron que Zabini era muy… Zabini, siempre estaba hiperactivo, bromeaba a todo el mundo, inclusive se llevaba con los de Gryffindor que era un sacrilegio para ellos dos. Por esa razón Draco se alejó de Blaise, pero Theo no lo hizo, al contrario se fue acercando más a Zabini que en algún momento dado le contagio su estupidez y empezó a cooperar con él para bromear. Nott solía ser serio y tranquilo pero con la llegada de su amigo lo cambio. Y claro está que Malfoy no se quedó atrás al ver que Theo lo estaba como abandonando decidió regresar con ellos ya que en esa época solía estar con Crabbe y Goyle. Y asi nació el trio plateado. Fin.

Nott le sonrió a Blaise. —De cualquier manera, es mi mejor amigo. No te abandonaría Blaise, ni a ti Draco.

—En verdad. —dijo Draco tratando de tranquilizarse. —No sé qué haría sin ustedes babosos.

A Blaise le conmovió. — ¡Abrazo grupal! —les dijo y los abrazo a los dos. — ¡Ustedes son mi mundo!

Theodore estaba a punto de pegarle, ¿cómo que su mundo? —Te estás pasando, ¡suéltame!

—¿Cómo que tu mundo? —soltó asqueado Draco. —Ya párale Blaise.

Segundos después soltó a ambos mientras que los dos andaban quitándose los gérmenes Blaise aprovechó para entrar al gran comedor corriendo. Solo en ese momento Nott puso una cara de tragedia al darse cuenta que estaba solo con Draco. Aclaro su garganta y dispuso a entrar al comedor.

—Oye, Theo. —le llamó Draco, se acercó a él y juntos entraron al gran comedor. Theo solo asintió que lo estaba escuchando mientras sudaba un poco por la presión. —Cuando paso lo de la "Batalla de casas" y me hicieron preguntas con la ratona, ¿tu... —

—¡Ah! ¡Mira Draco ahí está el tonto de Blaise escondido como nena! —interrumpió abruptamente Nott tratando de zafarse.

—Sí, está escondido debajo de la mesa. —contestó, pero le agarro los hombros para que no se adelantara. —¡Escúchame Nott!

—Sí te escucho. —respondió.

—¿Tú crees que fue broma de los Weasley?

—Debe ser, de seguro se traían algo contra ti o que se yo. —no le dio importancia.

—¿Verdad? —entrecerró los ojos. —Bueno, ¿no han comido?

—No. —bostezó.

—Los veo en la sala común, recuerden que tengo los artículos que compre en Hogsmeade.

Nott se rio. —Ah, esas cosas. No creo que te funcionen Draco, no estas hecho para estas cosas.

Draco se enfadó y lo empujo antes de irse como solo el príncipe lo hacía.

Nott se acercó a donde estaba escondido Blaise.

—Ya puedes salir babas. —dijo mientras se sentaba a comer.

Blaise asomo uno de sus ojitos y vio que de verdad no estaba, suspiro de alivio y se sentó a lado de Nott. — ¡Qué bueno!

—Huiste sin mí. —protestó en voz baja dolido.

Blaise estaba a punto de devorar un pedazo de carne cuando se detuvo al escuchar el lamento de Nott. — ¡tú siempre me haces lo mismo compañero! Tómalo como una medicina a tus maldades.

—Oh. —fue todo lo que dijo y comió en silencio. Theo tenía en claro una cosa después de aquella mirada que se encontró, era más que obvio que Draco y Hermione sentían algo y él, como el buen cupido que era. Haría que se juntarán, el primer paso sería llevarse con Hermione Granger, seguiría el consejo de Blaise de llevarse con los gryffindors.

* * *

**Dorado**

_Por el otro lado del comedor, Hogwarts 16:00_

Hermione había pasado a lado de un par de serpientes que miraban a cada rato la entrada del comedor mientras hablaban entre sí. Pensó rápidamente que huían del desgraciado de Draco Malfoy, pero no le tomo importancia y entró. Pero al instante que entro un sonrojo invadía por todo su rostro, le daba pena recordar lo que sucedió en el bar de las tres escobas. Ella sabía muy bien que fue influenciada por _veritaserum_ y recordaba muy bien que los gemelos Weasley actuaron muy raro frente a ella. El problema radicaba en donde le echaron eso. Fue minutos antes de que empezara esa improvisada batalla de casas y también que le echaron la culpa a los gemelos porque eran los más notorios al realizar ese tipo de actos. Pero ella no era estúpida, había otro par que eran más discretos entre comillas: Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini. Ese par que vio en la entrada del gran comedor. Tenía demasiadas sospechas de que ellos tuvieron algo que ver, no era la primera vez que hacían ese tipo de cosas hace poco había sucedido algo parecido.

Por supuesto que sabía que Draco era casi siempre su objetivo. Y en Hogsmeade el como Draco y ella se miraron eran como si se pusieran de acuerdo a que algo raro pasaba y no precisamente "amor" lo que captaron, si no "verdad" y "broma" lo que sintieron. Sin embargo, dejando de lado eso no sabía cómo encarar a sus amigos. Es un hecho que aunque no quisiera se vengaría de quien le hizo a decir tremendas verdades público.

Miro al final de la mesa Gryffindor a Harry y Ron cenando sin ella. Maldijo que no le hubieran avisado, se suponía que eran sus mejores amigos y andaban muy chulos cenando y bromeando sin ella. ¡Hombres tenían que ser!

Estaba encismada en sus pensamientos por quien sabe cuánto tiempo cuando de la nada apareció una mano que le agarraba el brazo y la jalaba afuera del gran comedor mientras le indicaba que hiciera silencio, pasaron rápido a Nott y Zabini sin que se den cuenta. Se encontraban a la vuelta en un pasillo donde no había alumnos y los grandes ventanales iluminaban la hermosa luna.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione sorprendida de que el sangre limpia la arrastrara sin su consentimiento.

—Sé Granger. —comenzó a hablar. —Que tú al igual que yo te diste cuenta.

—¿De qué?

Malfoy hizo una cara del tipo que era lo más obvio del mundo. —Que nos jugaron una broma de mal gusto. No mentías y yo tampoco mentí. ¿Entonces por qué dijimos la verdad?

—Es obvio que alguien nos puso _veritaserum_.

—Exacto, yo creo que Nott y Zabini junto con los Weasleys lo tramaron.

—Lo sé, eso estoy tratando de averiguar.

—Yo quiero vengarme de ellos.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?

—Porque conozco a mis amigos, ¿y tú?

—Conozco a los gemelos y sé que son capaces de ese tipo de cosas. —contestó con un tono de voz serio.

—Olvidaré que eres una asquerosa sangre sucia de Gryffindor para cooperar contigo en mi venganza. —eso era como decirle "ayúdame a vengarme de quien nos hizo esto"

—Vaya amabilidad. —contrataco. —No puedo esperar más de una serpiente. —hizo una pausa y asintió. —Olvidare que eres un hurón despreciable y déspota hacia todos solo para vengarme de tus amigos.

—¿Ah? —se enfadó. —¿Por qué solo los míos y no los tuyos?

—No lo haré. —agregó enseguida. —Son los hermanos de Ron y son mis amigos, yo no les haré daño.

—¿Pero a los míos sí?

—Obvio. —dijo Hermione.

Draco cerró los ojos ante la respuesta de Granger pero tenía razón, más que nada él pensaba seriamente que sus amigos eran los culpables de todo.

—Está bien. —asintió. —Hasta ahora, no les he dicho nada a Nott y Zabini que sospecho de ellos.

—Antes de entrar se veía como te buscaban—mencionó Hermione.

—Sí, ese par de serpientes son muy ciegas. —se rio —No nos vieron pasar a su lado, están que se mean del miedo.

—Sí— Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, ¡lo odiaba! Odiaba que se sintiera a gusto hablar con Draco. No hasta hace poco le había dicho de frente que le gustaría platicar con él de asuntos mejores que hablar de Quidditch con Ron y Harry.

Hermione suspiro de alivio.

Por su parte Draco no sabía que pensar. Recordaba lo que le había dicho en Hogsmeade, le odiaba admitirlo pero él no se rebajaría para nada. ¡Eso no!

—Bueno ratona de biblioteca. —le dijo despectivo. —Luego hablamos sobre los planes de venganza.

Hermione frunció el ceño. —Vas a escucharme a mí si quieres que te ayudé.

Draco estaba a punto de defenderse insultándola cuando el profesor Snape salió de la nada regañándolos.

Hermione abandonó a Draco en el pasillo sin escuchar nada de lo que Draco quería decir. Antes de ir de nuevo al gran comedor fue al baño de mujeres donde se encontró a Myrtle la llorona lamentándose de estar muerta. Giro los ojos y salió de nuevo. Al llegar a la entrada del gran comedor vislumbro a Malfoy junto con Nott y Zabini discutiendo, enarco las cejas y paso a su lado justo cuando escuchaba a Zabini cantar una canción que no pudo reprimir una risita que se le salió. ¡Ese trio era tan entretenido!

Entró al gran comedor y vio que seguían ahí sus amigos. Llegó con ellos y se sentó a comer mientras ellos solo la esperaban porque habían terminado ya desde hace un rato.

—¿Entonces es verdad Harry? —preguntó Ron mientras comía una golosina. —¡Que patético!

—Sí. —asintió Harry. —¿Qué castigo les puso la profesora McGonagall a tus hermanos Ron?

Hermione se puso a escuchar la plática.

—Me dijeron que tienen que limpiar la sala de trofeos porque está muy polvorienta. —recordó Ron. —Eso es todo hasta donde sé.

—Que mal. —dijo Harry. —Hubiera estado divertido que siguieran con esa batalla.

—Sí, pero que no esté Hermione ahí—dijo enfadado Ron. — ¿Por qué de todos los alumnos precisamente el hurón tenía que salir premiado con su "lujurioso número" para estar con nuestra Hermione?

—Fue la suerte. —dijo Harry. —La suerte pura.

Ron hizo su puchero. —A mí me hubiera gustado verte a ti peleando con uno de ellos.

—Igual a mi Harry. —entró a la platica Herms. —Sin duda tú y tus sarcasmos nos hubiera llevado a la gloria.

Harry se sonrojo fuertemente. —Cállense.

Ron y Hermione rieron. Harry y Ron siguieren con su plática de Quidditch por lo que Hermione los ignoró. Su mirada se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin donde vio pasar a Malfoy y Nott hablando en voz baja. Luego vio como Malfoy abandonó la sala y Nott se sentaba a cenar mientras que Zabini apareció de la nada debajo de la mesa. Eso sí que era entretenido, era más que obvio que ellos eran los culpables de todo pero no pudo seguir mirando cuando descubrió que se encontraron los ojos de Nott con los suyos. Se dijo a si misma que no caería en otra de sus trampas o bromas como se le quiera decir. Les haría una broma a Nott y Zabini que lo recordarían.

_Si supieras mi querido Theo, que ya hiciste que se junten._

* * *

**Volví nwn**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews. Hacen que me den ganas de escribirles más!**

**Un capitulo recién salido del horno para todos mis seguidores :D**

**¿A que no son un amor el trio plateado? ellos sobreviven con el bullying constante :3**

**pobre Blaise T-T**

**Por cierto creo que en algunas veces estara narrado en primera o tercera persona y normalmente si es primera o como podran ver en el capitulo Nott generalmente narra desde su perspectiva, ya que...si agarro a Zabini, probablemente acabe espantando a todos con sus pensamientos tan... jajajaja**

**Pero igual habra sus narraciones de Draco, por parte del trio dorado Hermione es la que narra.**

**Me encantan mis dos trios :3 el plateado y el dorado se escuchan geniales :D**

**Me encanta que Theo narré, siento que es un personaje cool a wiwi xD**

***********************Por cierto, es algo importante. ¿Les gustaria un triangulo amoroso? Si es si ¿con quien? :v****************

**Bueno a contestar reviews :3**

**SALESIA: **Me encanta leer tus reviews tan extensos, me alegro mucho que te guste esta historia. Hacer que mi corazón palpite a mil por hora, gracias. Si, con esta broma la verdad se asoma, y si Minerva tuvo que llegar a interrumpir en la mejor parte. Y el pobre Blaise sufre mucho pero es un amor :c

**Sally:** Blaise sufre problemas de quien sabe xD hasta Nott y malfoy se estresan de el xD Gracias por tu review eres un amor caído del cielo sally :3

**seremoon: **Gracias por tu constante apoyo amiga, si se dio cuenta xD y tambien se sabe del castigo de los gemelos que no esta tan dramatico xD o de Hidalgo :) yo vivo en el sureste n.n

**gabbi: **Nueva lectora, wow aplausos :D jajaa de que habra celos lo habra ewe gracias por tu review :3

**nalle:** Gracias, me encanta que te encanté. Espero en el futuro llegar a mas personas con esta historia :3 zacatecas wow, esta muy lejos de donde yo vivo :o mucho gusto :D Gracias


	9. Nott y sus habilidades de amistad

**Las travesuras de Zabini y Nott**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

**Nott y sus habilidades de amistad**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopsis:** ¿Escuchaste el rumor? Dicen que Draco es gay...la otra noche lo encontraron con otro chico... ¡Besándose!¡Es un príncipe Gay! Al otro lado del salón dos serpientes se reían de sus travesuras. ¿Y cómo no? entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma y para estas serpientes más unos leones gemelos todo puede ser peor. Una combinación explosiva.

**¡ADVERTENCIA! Esta historia no es apta para personas inocentes y menores de edad. Si lo lees es baja tu propia responsabilidad. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas subidas de tono :D No me responsabilizó si ellos te juegan una broma.**

**Rating:** T por el momento quizá más adelante se convierta en M claro si quieren ewe.

**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de la gran JK Rowling yo solo juego con sus hermosos personajes en mi historia.

**Nota:** Sa.

**Anteriormente:** Malfoy sorprendió a Nott y Zabini en su entrada al comedor. Malfoy y Hermione saben muy bien que los gemelos plateados son los causantes del incidente anterior, pero de alguna manera saben que los gemelos dorados tuvieron que ver igual. Por su parte Nott empezará a llevarse con Hermione.

* * *

**Plateado**

_Día siguiente_

_Sala común de Slytherin_

Se encontraba recostado en el sofá suspirando de gozo, nuestra amada y carismática serpiente se sentía muy cómoda en su lugar. ¿De quién hablamos? De nuestro querido Theodore Nott. Pero ¿quién es exactamente esta serpiente? Repasemos:

_Hijo del sr. y sra Nott._

_Amigo de uña y diente de Blaise Zabini._

_Amigo inseparable (no le queda remedio sus padres lo obligan) de Draco Malfoy. Aunque a lo último está porque al final se llevaron bien._

_Inteligente, alto y guapo. Bastante popular en la casa de Slytherin, es la segunda opción a escoger como novio, el hombre más bueno y sexy de la casa. En primero claro está, Malfoy._

_Suele hacer bromas de todo tipo, es la cabecilla del trio. Suele ser muy serio con gente desconocida, nada romántico de hecho odia todas las cosas cursis. ¿Qué por qué se plantea el hecho de unir a Granger y malfoy? Porque le resulta divertido ver una pareja tan inusual de sangre sucia con la limpia. Es mera risa y satisfacción lo que busca, el jamás se enamoraría de una sangre sucia._

_Va a la biblioteca la mayoría del tiempo._

_En su tiempo libre le gusta leer libros, ya sea de fantasía o educativos. Siempre tiene que buscar algo de provecho en ello._

_Sus momentos de desestres es cuando se dedica a fastidiar a Blaise._

_Pulcro hasta la médula._

_Le parece gracioso que Hermione sea una muggle._

_Fin._

Tenía un libro abierto tapando sus ojos, era la tercera vez que Blaise le gritaba su nombre pero no hacía caso. En algún momento el moreno perdió el control y se abalanzo hacia el quitándole en un instante el libro que cubría la cara del pálido.

—¿Pero qué mierda? —vocifero a todo lo que da Theo levantándose de golpe y peleando con Blaise. —¡Oye!

—¡Ya! —Decía Blaise tratando de quitar a Theo de encima—¡Es que no me hacías caso! Y sabes que mi paciencia es como de una palomita de maíz, en un instante hago Puf.

—Blaise, ¿quieres calmarte? Claro que te oí. —decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Es solo que a veces te pasas de fastidioso, mejor ponte a pensar en algo mejor no sé, ¿pociones? Que tenemos tarea.

—Pero tú eres el bueno en pociones, rivalizas con la sangre sucia.

—Obvio, y quiero ser el mejor en la clase. —agarro su libro de vuelta. —Y para eso, necesito que te apliques. —le lanzo el libro en la cara.

—¡Puta madre! —se agarró su nariz por el golpe que recibió. —Jodete, Theo. —se fue molesto Blaise hacia la puerta.

—¿Pelea de maridos? —apareció una tercera persona en la sala. —No me sorprendería que en unos segundos se abracen y griten a los cuatro vientos su amor. —se empezó a reír mientras entraba por completo a la sala, paso a lado de Blaise. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Blaise?

—Es Theo con sus mamadas de siempre.

—No me digas, ¿Pociones?

—En la madre, eso. —respondió rápido.

Theo giro los ojos. —¡Ya está bien, se un vagabundo si es lo que quieres.

—Ven aquí y dímelo. —le grito molesto Blaise a Theo.

Theo estaba yendo dispuesto a pelear a golpes

—Oigan yo no voy a estar arreglando su problema de maridos. —Hablo Malfoy cansado de que siempre estén peleando. —Aunque igual me ahorrarían algo…

—Nadie pidió que nos ayudarás. —le contesto Blaise.

—Deja de decir maridos. —se asqueó Theo.

Entrecerró los ojos. —Pues váyanse a la mierda. —termino de decir y se fue a su habitación.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral entre los dos. Ambos miraban hacia la otra dirección haciendo sus pucheros, por tonterías como esas eran que se dejaban de hablar. Pero, en unos segundos no pueden mantener esa postura.

El primero en romper el hielo fue Nott. —Vale, Blaise creo que me pase un poco. No debí decirte eso.

—No digas eso—dijo Blaise. —Creo que yo metí la pata al quitarte el libro y moverte de tu comodidad.

—¿Eso es guerra? por como lo dices.

—No, bueno un poco. Ando picado. —se tocó la nariz. —Joder, me dejaste marca en mi nariz, necesito digerir que casi me quiebras mi nariz.

—Para eso está madame en la enfermería. —reprochó. —Anda a que te la arreglen Blaise.

—Ya. —dijo y se dirigió a la salida de la sala común.

—Espérame, te acompaño. —menciono Nott y ambos salieron de la sala común en dirección a la enfermería.

* * *

Llegaron hacia un pasillo cuando Nott recordó algo.

—Oye Zabinito.

—¿Qué?

—Adelántate, acabo de recordar algo.

—Me malmatas y te vas, que bien.

—No seas nena, bien puedas estar sin mí, díselo a tu novia.

—¿Cuál novia? Hijo de tu madre si sabes que no tengo.

—Obvio que soy hijo de mi madre. —respondió alegre. —Ya, anda.

—Va, luego me alcanzas. —se despidió Blaise y desapareció al fondo del castillo.

Theo se dirigió a la biblioteca con un único propósito: Hermione Granger.

Después de una larga caminata hasta llegar a las puertas de la biblioteca, Nott festejo su llegada cansado. Entro sin ganas a la biblioteca, su fuerte nunca fue el físico. Él sabía no porque quisiera ni nada de eso, lenguas de las serpientes una en particular llamada Draco Malfoy que Hermione Granger solía estar todas las tardes en la biblioteca devorando libros como lo buena ratona que es. Ella suele sentarse alejada de todas las personas porque siempre se burlan de ella, en un rincón al final de la zona prohibida. Aquel dato Draco Malfoy no lo sabía.

Revisó el catálogo de los libros en busca de uno bueno para leer. Pero había algunos demasiados raros o bizarros. Encontró uno que al menos lo entretendría un ratito. Leyó el código y se dirigió a la zona en donde se encontraba el dichoso libro. Con una sonrisa lo encontró por fin y lo agarro.

Se dirigió al final de la zona prohibida.

Sorpresa, Hermione Granger se encontraba ahí, sumergida en su mundo. En la mesa tenía muchos libros y pergaminos revueltos. Estaba escribiendo, probablemente hacía resúmenes de tareas que marcaron ayer en clase.

Con todo el orgullo que tenía, se quitó en encima que era Hermione Granger la gryffindor más inteligente de su casa. Se sentó enfrente de ella, sí, iba a ser una plática muy curiosa. Sacó su mejor sonrisa, era hora de conocer a la chica.

—Hola, Granger. —Saludó Theo—¿Puedo ayudarte con la tarea?

—¿Nott? —preguntó desconcertada, lo había mirado en tanto vio que alguien se sentó enfrente de ella. —¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?

—Me pareces muy interesante. —explicó. —¿Sabes? Yo quiero quitarte el puesto del más inteligente en nuestra generación.

—¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo si estas preguntando si me puedes ayudar? —preguntó aún más confundida. —No tiene lógica.

—Dicen que conociendo al enemigo puedes vencerlo.

—O someterlo.

—Algo así era. —optó por ponerse en posición de pensar. —A lo que voy, al menos quiero ser el mejor en la clase de pociones.

—Entonces esfuérzate más. —se medio rio. —Sé muy bien que Blaise te arruina un poco tratando de ser el mejor.

—Y a ti ese Weasley. —contrataco.

—Bueno al menos Ron no hace explotar las pociones jugando.

Se quedó sin palabras, maldijo por lo bajo. No sabía cómo defender a Blaise, joder ese tío era de verdad indefendible.

—Al menos Blaise no actúa como un tarado embobado y estúpido obedeciendo todo lo que digan. —pensó que se pasó un poco de lo que dijo.

—No te metas con Ron. —exclamo enojada. —Al menos el no hace bromas estúpidas como tú.

—Bueno ya, nos salimos del tema Granger.

Hermione giro los ojos de irritación. —Mejor vete a otro lado, no quiero que me ayudes.

—No seas así, Granger. —le pidió Theo. —Quiero llevarme bien contigo. Déjame ayudarte con la tarea.

Hermione agarró sus cosas y se paró, estaba dispuesta a irse cuando recordó algo muy importante: La broma que le hicieron esos dos. Recordó que acordó con Malfoy devolverles su broma. Se sentó de nuevo y suspiró, era verdad quería una venganza con Zabini y Nott. Pero sabe que Zabini no era muy inteligente, frente a sus ojos se encontraba el chico detrás de todo.

—Vale, Nott. —hablo Herms. —Necesito que me ayudes con la tarea.

_Ambos no sabían lo que pensaban el otro._

_Ambos sonrieron._

* * *

**Hola de nuevo.**

**La verdad es que ya había escrito un poco de este capitulo solo que no lo había terminado, pero bueno esta cortito. Es para que sepan que no he muerto, sigo viva xD estos días estaré actualizando todas mis historias :)**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron review, alertas, favoritos, tooodoo :3**

**A los hermosos reviews:**

**Pues, el trio no tengo idea de quienes pueden ser ewe**

**Y si, a veces sufre muy bullying Blaise u.u pero el tambien debe dejar de ser tan tontito y ponerse las pilas T-T**

**No tengo tiempo para mas uwu**

**sé que esta bien corto el capitulo pero es para que vean el avance, ya deben de ver que pues Nott y Zabini son los protagonistas, los secundarios accidentados son Malfoy y Granger, ellos son la consecuencia de nott y zabini xD**

**Maten sus esperanzas con los nottmione (?) porque apesar de todo, apesar de todo ya vieron el one-shot ¿verdad? duele la verdad de lo que sucede :c pero pos ni modo unu**

**Jajajajajaaja bueno ya me despido, hasta la proxima pottericos n.n**


	10. El slytherin y la odisea del oso

**Las travesuras de Zabini y Nott**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

**El Slytherin y la odisea del oso**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopsis:** ¿Escuchaste el rumor? Dicen que Draco es gay...la otra noche lo encontraron con otro chico... ¡Besándose!¡Es un príncipe Gay! Al otro lado del salón dos serpientes se reían de sus travesuras. ¿Y cómo no? entre broma y broma la verdad se asoma y para estas serpientes más unos leones gemelos todo puede ser peor. Una combinación explosiva.

**¡ADVERTENCIA! Esta historia no es apta para personas inocentes y menores de edad. Si lo lees es baja tu propia responsabilidad. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y escenas subidas de tono :D No me responsabilizó si ellos te juegan una broma.**

**Rating:** T por el momento quizá más adelante se convierta en M claro si quieren ewe.

**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de la gran JK Rowling yo solo juego con sus hermosos personajes en mi historia.

**Nota:** Volví jeje a casi un año del último capítulo.

**Anteriormente:** Nott se acercó a Hermione con la única intención de entablar su amistad para sus fines malévolos. Mientras tanto Hermione sabía que Nott era el líder de la broma que le jugaron.

* * *

Era la tercera vez que Hermione Granger le explicaba la teoría del por qué los chinos comen con palillos. Pero para Theodore Nott no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido.

—¡Joder! Granger no entiendo esa estúpida teoría. —exclamaba Nott confundido. — ¡Esos palillos! ¿Cómo pueden agarrar la comida con solo dos palos? No es ni elegante, ni se ve cómodo. ¿Y si quiero tomar un caldo? Es obvio que unos putos palos no pueden hacerlo.

—Para eso tienen una cuchara, no solo utilizan los palillos. —decía Hermione ya cansada. — Es cómodo y practico los palillos. Mira Nott ya vi claramente que no sirves como ayudante para mi tarea. Es solo decorar estos palillos y presentarlo en la clase de Estudios Muggles. ¡Que obviamente no encaja contigo!

—¡Dije que te ayudaría!

—¡No me sirves en absoluto! —le alzo un poco la voz. —Lo siento, pero mejor déjalo.

Nott iba a replicar cuando Zabini apareció al fondo del pasillo con un semblante indignado. Hermione lo vio acercarse silenciosamente a Nott.

—Theo.

Nott volteó a ver a su compañero.

—Que onda Blaise.

—Yo estaba medio muerto en la enfermería esperando por tu hermosa llegada. —le decía con una voz quebrada. —que me dijeras que lo sientes y te quedes todo la tarde y noche conmigo velando por mi. Pero—hizo una pausa— me dijiste que me ibas a alcanzar, le preguntaba a Madame Pomfrey a cada rato si habías llegado. ¿Pero sabes que me contestaba?

Theo se llevo la palma de su mano en donde estaba su frente. Trataba de contenerse a mal contestarle por sus tonterías. —¿Qué te contestaba?

Hermione solo veía la escena dramática que montaba Zabini.

Blaise se limpió lagrimas falsas digna de su escena. — Que ni tu cola ha visto.

—¡Ah! ¿Eso contesto Madame Pomfrey? — le preguntó.

Blaise se tiro al suelo y se agarró el ojo que tenía jodido. — ¡No sabes cómo se rompió mi corazón cuando me dijo eso! ¿Por qué me engañas Theo? Un minuto me dejas y ya vas a zorrear con Granger.

Theo entrecerró rápido los ojos y se levantó de su asiento. —¿Qué coño estas diciendo Blaise? —lo buscó en el suelo y lo levanto con la corbata.

—¡Granger! ¡Granger! —gritaba Blaise. —¡Ayúdame! No dejes que me haga daño.

—Nott ya basta. Sé que Zabini le gusta hacer sus dramas, pero el es tu amigo. No le hagas daño.

—¿Solo lo dices por qué te lo pidió?

—No, no me gusta que hagan daño a la gente.

Nott soltó a Blaise que cayó como un trapo mojado.

—Bien, Granger. ¿me vas a dejar que te ayude con la tarea o me exilias? — su voz era decidida.

—Sabes bien que te exilio. —le dijo con una voz burlona. — Anda a cuidar a tu princesa que esta tirada en el suelo.

Theo solo optó por reírse. — Me caes mal Granger. — se acercó a su amigo y lo ayudó a levantarse. — Vamos Blaise a cuidarte en la sala común.

Blaise miro a Hermione y le hizo la señal de la paz. —Adiós, Granger, me voy con mi sirviente.

—¿Zabini te gusta sufrir? —le preguntó confundida porque era claro que a Nott no le gustó eso del sirviente. Parecía que a Zabini le gustaba que lo maltraten ¿Masoquista? Tal vez.

—Vamos payaso. —le regaño Nott y dejaron la biblioteca.

—¡Que raros son ese par! —hablo Hermione para ella misma.

—Y son mis amigos.

Hermione escucho esa voz en algún lado. Veía de dónde provenía aunque sabía bien de quien era. Lo encontró saliendo de las sombras.

—Y son tus amigos, Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy había estado observando la escena desde que Zabini llegó. De hecho, él había estado acompañando a Blaise en todo el camino a la biblioteca hasta que se separaron para que Blaise monte su drama.

—Ellos, Blaise y Theo son un desastre. —empezó a contarle. —No sé por qué son mis amigos. Blaise demasiado dramático y estúpido, Nott es incomprendido, no le puedo seguir casi nunca su sentido del humor. Es difícil ese chaval.

—Por algo tu los escogiste más que llevarte con Crabble y Goyle ¿no?

—Vale ellos son menos estúpidos que esos otros dos. —Recordó lo que le iba a decir. —Fuera de eso Granger tengo un plan, una broma para esos tontos.

Hermione se acercó un poco más para escucharlo. — Dime.

—No está muy bien planeado, pero es una idea en mi mente.

—Cuéntame.

—He visto que los muggles adoran los peluches de oso. Y mi estimado amigo Blaise es fan de los peluches del oso. —hizo una pausa para añadir suspenso. —Pues ya está ¿es obvio no?

—¿Obvio que?

—Jugarle una broma con un oso de peluche. —le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Hermione no pareció convencida de esa idea. — Malfoy, no creo que sea una buena idea. ¿Qué clase de broma es jugarle con un tierno oso de peluche?

—¡Que se multiplique o que sea gigante! —lo dijo con una voz entusiasta, como si fuera la broma del siglo. —Debe ser divertido, ¡vamos Granger! Se lo merecen ellos por lo que tuvimos que pasar hace días.

—Está bien, podríamos hacerlo gigante pero no sé muy bien luego que seguiría.

—¿Y en donde conseguimos un oso? —preguntó Malfoy inocentemente.

—¿No tienes un oso de peluche? —dijo sorprendida, pues el era el de la idea. Estaba convencida de que el ya tendría el oso.

—¿Me ves cara de que tengo un puto oso de peluche? —le contestó aterrado.

—No, solo daba por hecho de que ya tenías el oso. —le contestó. —Bueno, entonces vamos a comprarlo en alguna tienda.

—¿Hogsmeade?

—Claro que no, ahí no venden eso.

—¿Dónde?

—Vamos al mundo Muggle.

—Que te metan el culo Granger. —hablo con una voz molesta.

—Cállate la boca Malfoy. —se enojó Hermione. —tu fuiste el de la idea entonces encárgate de conseguirlo. —Se levantó enojada y rápido agarro todas sus pertenencias y la guardo. —Adiós Malfoy.

Hermione se marchó de la biblioteca dejando a Draco estupefacto por la reacción reacia de Granger. ¡Lo que faltaba! Él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde conseguir un peluche.

Recordó que Blaise tiene una colección de peluches en la mansión de los Zabini. Por algún lado él debe comprarlo, sí hablaría más tarde con Blaise para sacarle información sobre los osos.

* * *

—Oye Theo. —estaban saliendo de la clase rumbo al gran comedor. —¿Qué era lo que tenía Granger en la mesa? Unos palos decorados todos feos.

—Son palillos chinos para su clase de Estudios Muggles.

—¿Y qué es esa madre?

—Es un utensilio de cocina que utilizan hasta hoy en día la población asiática muggle.

—¿Me estas diciendo que esos palos sirven para algo?

—Sí, con eso comen los chinos. Así como nosotros comemos con cuchara, para ellos esos palos son su cuchara.

Estaba atónito. —¿Y si quiero tomar caldo? Es obvio que unos putos palos no pueden hacerlo. ¿Cómo madres comen con eso? —hizo una cara digna de la pintura "Del grito"

Theo se rio. —¡Joder Blaise! Yo dije lo mismo hace rato. ¿Verdad que sí? No le veo la manera de cómo pueden comer con dos putos palos. Prefiero la cuchara.

—Exacto mi amigo. —se agarraron de los hombros como tales amigos de años sin verse.

Trotaban rumbo al comedor de esa forma mientras cantaban el himno de Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy esperaba a sus dos inseparables amigos mientras comía una sopa fría. Al verlos llegar de aquella forma no pudo esconder su cara de lo estúpidos que se veían. Se decía así mismo que así eran sus amigos: irremediablemente estúpidos y patéticos. Pero al final, él los quería en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su ser.

Theo y Blaise vieron a la serpiente plateada en la mesa esperándolos. Se sentaron de forma que Draco quedo en medio.

—Aquí está mi serpiente favorita. —le dijo Theo a Draco. —No te he visto desde hace rato.

—Seas mamon, estábamos en la misma clase hace rato. —le dijo enojado.

—Ya pero me hacías falta Draco. —le hizo puchero.

—¿Cómo que te hacía falta? —hizo el doble de puchero. —¡Ves que si me engañas! Pinche culo sociable.

—No quiero peleas de maridos. —lo dijo lentamente. —Cállense o si no les juro que serán serpientes asadas.

Ambos giraron sus ojos y se sirvieron comida. Paso todo el almuerzo calmado, al poco tiempo empezaron a divertirse en sus pláticas. El trio de plata estaba en buenos términos.

—Oye Blaise. —le llamo Draco.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —le contestó mientras tomaba un zumo de uva.

Theo solo escuchaba atentamente lo que quería decirle Draco a Blaise.

—¿Sigues teniendo esa jodida colección de osos?

—De a madres que sí. —dijo orgulloso. —Es mi colección de teddy.

—¿En dónde compras esos peluches? —le preguntó curioso. Él no tenía como preguntar sin parecer obvio, no se le daba.

—En el maravilloso mundo muggle. —chasqueo sus dedos. —Ahí.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, fastidiado. —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿De qué? —preguntó Theo.

—Nada, serpientes feas.

—Puta y tu muy guapo ¿no? —le dijo Blaise.

—¿Quieres morir siendo joven Blaise? —le lanzo una mirada asesina.

—No, gracias. —se alejó un poco del asiento de Draco.

—¿Para qué quieres saber sobre los peluches del marica de Blaise, Malfoy? —el o estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar ese curioso tema. —¿Vas a dárselo a alguna de tus novias?

Draco no quería decir la verdad. —A saber, quizás y si a la loca de Pansy.

—Habiendo tantas mujeres y dices a Parkinson.

—¡Que gustos Draco! —dijo Blaise.

—Blaise. —dijeron al mismo tiempo ambas serpientes.

Blaise solo se quedó callado ya que iba a seguir quejándose.

—Él es un caso ¿verdad Theo?

—Un caso perdido. —le contestó Theo. Draco y Theo se rieron al unísono.

—Ya es hora de clase, váyanse. —apareció Severus Snape dándoles aviso que ya se terminó la hora del almuerzo.

—¿Qué clase tenemos? —preguntó Draco mientras se levantaban de los asientos.

—Defensa contra las artes oscuras. —contestó Theo.

—Con Gryffindor. —dijo Blaise.

—Sí.

—Con San potter, la comadreja y la rata de biblioteca. —habló con fastidio Malfoy.

Theo y Blaise se miraron a los ojos rápidamente. Sí, claro un fastidio para Draco Malfoy el tener que estar con la ratita de Granger. Blaise opinaba lanzar de una vez a Granger hacia Draco porque era obvio que debían coincidir esos dos. Para Theo eso era una estupidez, quería llevarlo con calma y que mejor que llevarlo con una idea que empezaba a plasmar. Pues hay un rumor peculiar de Draco en el que quizás pueda cansarse de las mujeres ya que se las tira demasiado y de todos colores. Sería divertido involucrarlo con un chico.

Por su parte Malfoy ya tenía la información que quería, la parte que le daba asco era tener que ir al mundo muggle por un puto oso de peluche. Eso sí era imperdonable, esperaba que su papá no se enterará de que pisaría suelo muggle. Y si eso le añadimos con la rata de biblioteca llamada Hermione Granger era peor. Pero todo sea con tal de jugarle la broma sus queridos amigos.

Los tres tenían en mente diferentes cosas, excepto Blaise: El solo pensaba que debía traerse un oso de peluche a la escuela.

* * *

Hermione pensaba que Theodore Nott no era tan mala onda para ser una serpiente de Slytherin. Era inteligente, pero algo raro ya que no entendía los conceptos más básicos de los muggles. Y Draco, joder el sí era un fastidio. Pero todo sea con devolver aquella broma. Se dio cuenta que se había quedado muy atras. Harry y Ron le estaban llamando:

—Hermione ¿No vienes?—gritaba Ron.— ¡Te vas a perder la clase!

—No llegaremos a tiempo.—decía Harry.

—¡Espérenme!—les dijo mientras corría para alcanzarlos.

Tendría que ver al trío plateado en esta clase.

* * *

**Casi a un año del último capitulo que publique. No me esperen, ya volví jjajajaja. Perdón que sea cortito u.u**

**Bueno espero que les este gustando la historia y no haber perdido el hilo de la trama. Por favor me pueden apoyar con un reiew? :3 para saber su opinion, lo que puedo mejorar y así.**

**Gracias por ponerlo en favoritos y seguirlo.**

**Gracias a SALESIA, SEREMOON, .HR, BOMBOM KOU, MADAMENULLAREM, ZAPHYRO AZUL, ANNYKZHENN por sus hermosos comentarios, algunos de hace un año lo siento XD**

**Espero que puedan seguir todavía la historia. Igual a la pagina de fanfics dramione por promocionar mi historia n.n**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo.**

**Nos vemos**


End file.
